En la hora más oscura
by Anonima999
Summary: Un mal terrible cae sobre Rin, y Sesshomaru no sabe cómo vivir con eso. Pero cuando ese mal alcanza a Kagome, ¿hasta dónde llegarán Inuyasha y su hermano con tal de proteger a quienes más aman?
1. Chapter 1

_Prólogo_

-Jaken-

Por siglos había acompañado al Amo Sesshomaru en sus viajes, lo conocía en prácticamente todos sus aspectos, a decir verdad, hasta este momento habría podido jurar que conocía _todos_ sus aspectos. A veces me sorprendía, como con Rin quien llegó a cambiarlo todo. ¿Era posible que después de haber cruzado estas tierras en toda su magnitud, haciéndose fama por la frialdad de su corazón, una niña de no más de seis años llegara a cambiarlo todo? ¿Cómo? Por supuesto, yo Jaken, no tengo semejante respuesta. Pero si fui testigo de eso, y siendo sinceros, nunca me había sentido más extraño en mi vida. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la falta de misericordia del Amo. Si alguien se cruzaba en su camino, hombre, mujer, niño o demonio, lo destazaba. No necesitaban hacer nada más que estar ahí, en el momento equivocado. Pero Rin… Cualquier otra persona que se hubiera acercado a él, y más en el estado en que se encontraba, hubiera muerto en un parpadeo; pero yo creo que fue algo a primera vista. Una especie de amor, por más trabajo que me cueste aceptar esto, pues el Señor Sesshomaru no ama… O no amaba. Y no me refiero al amor entre un hombre y una mujer para formar pareja y tener hijos; como el idiota de Inuyasha y la sacerdotisa de otra época. Al menos aún no. Más bien esto era una escondida necesidad de él, como si parte de su alma, o su corazón que había estado tanto tiempo apagado, de pronto necesitara urgentemente proteger algo, o a alguien en este caso. La forma en la que se aferró a la niña…bien, no sé cómo expresarlo. Me robó el aliento y paralizó mi alma. No lo creía. Al principio no parecía importarle mucho, ahora sé que aún estaba negándose esa nueva _debilidad_, por llamarlo de algún modo. Debió pensar que eso no podía ser posible, incluso debió sentirse confundido. Aunque yo no soy nadie para siquiera ponerme en su lugar, si él supiera que me atrevo a decir estas cosas seguro me aniquila. Pero después, ¡vaya! ¡Ante mis propios ojos! La niña gritaba y él ya estaba a su lado en un suspiro. La escuchaba, le tenía paciencia. ¡El Amo Sesshomaru, el más fuerte y despiadado de todos los demonios, el Príncipe de Hielo, teniéndole paciencia a una niña humana! ¿Y su desprecio por los humanos? Si, muchas veces me lo pregunté, es más, me lo pregunté por años. Y aunque quise algún día tener el valor de decírselo de frente, mi cobardía nunca me lo permitió. Ya no dañaba humanos, y eso también fue algo que comenzó a hacer desde que apareciera la niña. Antes atacaba a diestra y siniestra, ahora se medía.

Y ni hablar de cómo cruzaba los cielos con tal de ir a rescatarla de cualquier peligro, o del terror, verdadero terror, que sentía de perderla. Imposible olvidar la forma en la que se sintió cuando Rin murió por segunda vez, en el Infierno. Bien, el Amo Sesshomaru y yo, después de tanto tiempo juntos, creamos una especie de unión telepática. No le puedo leer la mente ni porque me queme el cerebro, pero puedo _sentir_ lo que él siente, sólo y únicamente cuando es algo que se desborda de su corazón. Es decir, cuando pierde el control de sus sentimientos. Y si yo lloré esa vez, fue sólo porque él quería llorar, porque lo _sentí_… Sentí su necesidad. ¡Él jamás, jamás se rebajaría a hacer algo así! Eso pensaba yo. Pero me había equivocado. Cuando algo se salía de la fortaleza de hierro de su corazón, inmediatamente me lo aventaba a mi, pues a pesar de poder lidiar con el enemigo más peligroso que pueda existir, no podía lidiar consigo mismo. Y sin embargo, apenas Rin volvió a abrir los ojos, él se arrodilló ante ella para darle la primer muestra de cariño irrefutable. Acariciarle la mejilla y mirarla como si fuera el Sol mismo. El Sol. De vez en cuando me tengo que repetir estas cosas para poder creerlas, y ni así funciona siempre. Pero como si eso no fuera suficiente, por primera vez en toda mi vida vi algo más en su gesto que no fuera seriedad o rabia… vi alivio. La niña estaba viva y estaba con él.

Y dentro de todo el impacto que este cambio de actitud en él me provocaba, me parece que se hizo más fuerte de mente, y por más difícil de creer que sea, también de corazón. Se convirtió en un verdadero guerrero.

Pero yo quería llegar a algo, ah sí, ahora veo. A este momento. En medio de una aldea desolada, masacrada por un demonio que murió a manos de mi Amo en un instante. Nunca había visto al Señor Sesshomaru atacar con tanta… ¿cómo decirlo? No fue ira, no fue rabia, fue algo que lo dejó ciego por un instante. Lo convirtió en un destajador. ¿Necesito decir por qué? El demonio que atacó la aldea, hozó a atacar a Rin… y acertó.

Y no le ocasionó cualquier herida, sino algo verdaderamente profundo y visiblemente grave. La niña acababa de cumplir los catorce años, hacía dos que dejó la aldea de la anciana Kaede por más intentos que hice al tratar de convencerla de que se quedara. Nos volvió a seguir y el Amo Sesshomaru no puso ni la más ligera objeción, porque en realidad anhelaba el día de volverla a tener a su lado así. Ahora, una vez más, se volvía a arrepentir. Él antes no se arrepentía de nada, nunca, pero con Rin constantemente lo hacía.

Pero ahora… Ahora es diferente, por muchas razones. Primero, porque en mi pecho revolotea una angustia helada que se mezcla con la mía; la de él. Segundo, porque la niña en sus brazos, delante de mí, agoniza, y creo que el Amo Sesshomaru ni siquiera puede moverse. Tercero, tiene los ojos desorbitados, y está boquiabierto. Con la otra mano le acaricia el rostro, le aparta los cabellos negros de la frente sudorosa, y no tiene ni idea, ni la más remota idea, de qué hacer. Y la sangre le empapa las mangas blancas, luego las piernas, el pecho, y se extiende en el kimono rojo de la pequeña.

Rin está muriendo.

Y el Amo Sesshomaru está perdiendo lo único, que en su larga vida, ha amado.


	2. Chapter 2

1

-Kagome-

Inuyasha se sienta a mi lado rápidamente y de inmediato me despierto. Lo observo bajo la luz azulada de la noche y me parece toda una visión de ensueño. Divino en todos sus rasgos, y ahora más fuerte, más alto, más ancho, mi corazón se acelera con sólo admirarlo y ver las sombras que le acarician cada músculo, la forma en la que sus ojos brillan como oro y sus cabellos como plata. Pero me obligo a salir de mi burbuja para prestar atención a lo que realmente es importante. Inuyasha está aleta, sus orejas se mueven ligeramente, sus ojos están clavados en la puerta de nuestra casa, y está muy quieto.

-¿Inuyasha? –susurro, por alguna razón sé que no debo hacer ruido porque él está intentando distinguir algo allá afuera. Lo conozco demasiado bien para saber porqué hace cada movimiento y cada gesto. Pero aún así suelta un casi inaudible "_Shh_" que alarga hasta apagarlo.

Luego aspira, casi en silencio, y todo su cuerpo se tensa como si acabara de recibir un golpe de agua helada, entonces sus ojos se abren de par en par, ahoga una exclamación y cierra los puños sobre la sábana que nos cubre. Mi corazón no tarda en dar un vuelco sabiendo que lo que sea que haya olfateado y sentido, es malo. Tal vez demasiado malo.

-Dime, dime que pasa –yo también me siento y lo tomo del brazo para que se tranquilice.

-Sesshomaru… -murmura, aún con ese gesto de completa angustia. ¿O es terror? Eso me asusta, me asusta más de lo que me atrevo a aceptar. Siento cómo la piel se me eriza, y entiendo. Entiendo que no está aterrorizado de esa manera tan inusual porque su hermano esté cerca, que debe de estarlo para haberlo olfateado, sino porque algo _le pasa_ a Sesshomaru.

-¿Está herido? –parece que Inuyasha va a perder la calma en cualquier momento así que debo permanecer firme y no retroceder ante lo que sea que vaya a decir. Pero me anticipo y empiezo a sentir la bilis subiendo por mi garganta. ¡Por Díos! ¿Qué puede ser tan grave para ponerlo así?-. ¡Inuyasha! ¿Está herido? ¡Respóndeme!

Me mira, sus ojos sólo me transmiten el horror que está sintiendo, y se pone de pie lanzando la sábana. Esta desnudo pero en seguida se pone los usuales pantalones rojos y lanza hacia mí, completamente desesperado, la parte de arriba de su traje para que me cubra. Mientras lo hago, recuerdo que Shippo me contó una vez que cuando mis poderes fueron sellados por Magatsuhi, éste mismo estuvo a punto de matar a Sesshomaru encerrándolo en un gran capullo, e Inuyasha se olvidó completamente de todo lo demás con tal de ir a salvar a su hermano. Según Shippo, Inuyasha corrió en su ayuda como si de verdad no pudiera soportar la idea de perderlo. Ese amor por su hermano no lo volvió a demostrar, pero sé que está ahí. Ahora más que nunca. ¿Qué le ha pasado a Sesshomaru para enmudecer así a mi medio demonio?

Me pongo de pie y él se acerca a mi tomándome de los brazos visiblemente alterado.

-Escucha Kagome, necesito que seas realmente fuerte en este momento –mi corazón vuelve a dar otro brinco que esta vez me roba la respiración.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Lastimaron a tu hermano?

-Si… No –sacude la cabeza como si no pudiera acomodar las ideas. ¿Si? ¿No?-. Es Rin… está herida, Kagome…

-Rin… -sueltan mis labios pero apenas me doy cuenta de eso pues comienzo a hilar sus acciones con sus palabras. Sí, lastimaron a Sesshomaru en su punto más vulnerable.

-… herida de muerte –termina de hablar y me veo obligada a mirarlo directo a los ojos para darme cuenta de que lo que acaba de decir es tan real como sus manos sobre mi piel en ese instante.

-Inuyasha –suelto y me llevo las manos a los labios comprendiendo la situación al grado de casi hacerme perder el equilibrio, que bueno que me sigue sujetando.

-Lo sé. Ahora, escucha con atención, vamos a hacer esto ¿de acuerdo? Viene para acá, ya está cerca. Yo nunca… -niega suavemente con la cabeza, sé que está buscando palabras-, nunca he visto a mi hermano como estoy a punto de verlo ahora. Lo que puedo sentir y oler… –se lleva una mano al pecho, justo a la altura del corazón-. Siento que algo en mi se desgarra.

-Tranquilo –estiro las manos hacia él y le tomo el rostro con suma delicadeza-. Tranquilo, aquí estoy, justo a tu lado. Vamos a solucionarlo. Respira profundo, hazlo.

Me mira sin entender pero me hace caso, se relaja y lo vuelve a intentar, hasta que la tensión en sus hombros baja un poco.

No quiero ni imaginar qué me voy a encontrar en Sesshomaru para que haya logrado poner así al hombre más fuerte que conozco.

Y entonces salimos a la noche cálida, y bajo el manto de estrellas lo veo acercarse como una esfera de luz que atraviesa el camino con tanta velocidad que hace vibrar el viento. Se detiene a unos metros, la luz desaparece y ahí está. Exactamente lo que me advirtió Inuyasha pero mucho, mucho peor a lo que mi comprensión pude procesar. Escucho a mi hombre mitad demonio soltar de golpe todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones, antes de echarse a correr hacia su hermano, pero yo me quedo petrificada unos instantes, intentando comprender la imagen que tengo enfrente.

Es Sesshomaru, pero no lo es. Está bañado en sangre, pero no es su sangre. Y su expresión… Eso es, ahí está lo que Inuyasha temía, lo que le daba todo un nuevo aire a su hermano. Pánico. El gran Sesshomaru, en pánico. Tiene una expresión que me hace pensar que va a gritar en cualquier momento, y si eso pasa no quiero ni pensar lo que vamos a sentir, o en lo que Inuyasha vaya a sentir. No puedo permitirlo. ¡Muévanse piernas!

Hormigueantes y todo, pero al fin mis piernas reaccionan y ando lo más rápido que puedo hacia ellos. Entonces empiezo a ver con más claridad el escenario. Jaken está llorando a lágrima suelta a un lado del sendero pero esta vez su llanto me parece más real y profundo que nunca. Y Sesshomaru, con la mirada perdida al frente, los labios ligeramente separados, y mucho más pálido de lo normal, sujeta a Rin entre sus brazos como si fuera el más preciado de todos los tesoros, apretándola suavemente contra su pecho, incapaz de dejarla ir. Ella está inerte, sangrante, probablemente… ¡No!

Inuyasha intenta quitarle a la niña pero su hermano de inmediato lo aleja y lo mira con tanta rabia que está a punto de convertirse en demonio, lo cual no detiene a mi amado, que en seguida se vuelve a acercar.

-Sesshomaru, por favor –le habla con voz suave, como si estuviera tratando con un niño muy querido-. Dámela.

-No… -lo escucho musitar, ¿o me lo imaginé?

-Escúchame, ¿quieres salvarla? ¿Eh? Tienes que soltarla para que Kagome la vea. Y tu Jaken –el demonio sapo lo mira con los ojos enrojecidos-. Ve ahora mismo por la anciana Kaede, ¡pero ya! –Jaken sale de ahí corriendo lo más rápido que puede y desaparece en la noche.

Ya cerca de ellos, apreciando en carne propia la angustia terriblemente dolorosa del elegante demonio, y la preocupación de Inuyasha, alzó una mano y la coloco sobre una de las de Sesshomaru, atrayendo su atención de inmediato. Apenas sus ojos de ámbar se clavan en los míos, se desploma. No lo puedo creer, esto va más allá de cualquier cosa que me hubiera imaginado. Sesshomaru abatido, arrodillado sobre la tierra como si no pudiera dar un paso más, esconde el rostro entre los cabellos de Rin. No hace un sólo ruido, ni el más ligero, simplemente permanece así.

Miro a Inuyasha pero él tiene la vista clavada en su hermano, y puedo ver cómo le tiemblan las manos. Debo calmarme. Debo hacerlo. Me arrodillo frente a Sesshomaru y me atrevo a tocar a Rin para quitársela, él endurece sus brazos y alza el rostro para verme, luego… la suelta.

-Por favor… -dice, y su voz de hielo está a punto de quebrarse-, te lo suplico. Te lo suplico.


	3. Chapter 3

2

-Inuyasha-

Debo aceptar que, en un principio, odiaba a Sesshomaru. Como él dijo una vez: "_Estamos destinados a matarnos el uno al otro_." Yo creía exactamente en las mismas palabras. Pero todo fue cambiando, o tal vez los que cambiaron fuimos nosotros. Pelear juntos, luchar contra el mismo enemigo, dar nuestras vidas por un humano… Claro que cualquier comentario que tuve al respecto me lo guardé, porque si sé algo de mi hermano es que nunca se debe jugar con su temperamento. No es malvado, pero puede serlo. Puede ser sarcástico y malicioso, pero descubrí que también podía ser amable, como siempre sostuvo Rin, y un experto conocedor del perdón. ¿Qué no había perdonado la vida de Koga cuando éste salvó a la pequeña niña de ser atacada? ¿No perdonó a Sango cuando, después de haber intentado matarla, la ayudó? Pero todo eso venía de una sola cosa, un cambio que significó el mundo entero para él.

Rin.

Inocente, adorable, pequeña humana Rin. Sesshomaru no cuidaba mas que de él mismo, pero de pronto todo se centró en cuidar de ella. ¿Por qué? Porque ella cuidó de él, y lo siguió haciendo hasta ahora. Es por eso que cuando sentí la presencia de mi hermano, esa ola invisible de sensaciones me dejó paralizado, y comprendí que nuestras vidas estaban por cambiar. Cuando olí la sangre de la niña, mi corazón se quebró por él. Nunca pensé que algún día fuera a pasar algo así.

Ambos estamos fuera de la casa de la anciana Kaede, que a pesar de la edad no ha perdido su toque, sigue siendo testaruda y excelente médico. A mi lado, Sesshomaru permanece quieto mirando a la luna, como si en ella fuera a encontrar la solución, y aunque su semblante es para variar imperturbable, en sus ojos aún brilla la angustia, cosa que también veo en sus manos cerradas fuertemente en puños. Cuando lo miro recuerdo porqué todo esto me ha desequilibrado tanto. Tiene la apariencia de quien no nació para el dolor. Es estúpido, lo sé, pero cierto. Muchas cosas pueden molestarlo al grado del coraje, pero lastimarlo. No. Nada.

Ahora veo que es una completa mentira. Me hace recordar todas las veces en que Kagome me arrancaba el corazón arriesgando su vida. Cuando pensé que estaba muerta… más de una vez. Siento un cosquilleo en las rodillas y un nudo se asienta en mi estómago. No quiero pensarlo, no quiero recordar. Comprendo a mi hermano más de lo que él cree. He estado ahí, en su mismo lugar, viendo cómo quien más amo perece. Lo que pasó con Kikyo no podría soportarlo otra vez, incluso pienso que si se repitiera perdería la razón.

¿Pero cómo consolar al Rey de Hierro? ¡Qué estupidez que me esté devanando los sesos para ayudar al insoportable de Sesshomaru! Pero… No puedo evitarlo. Verlo así me hace pensar en mi propia debilidad. Lo único que he hecho hasta ahora es quedarme de pie a su lado como si eso fuera suficiente. Me siento como un imbécil y sólo me hace temer por mi propia gente. Si él no pudo proteger a Rin, entonces yo…

-Inuyasha –su voz me sobresalta y lo miro-. Hasta acá puedo escuchar tus malditos pensamientos –baja la mirada ahora al horizonte negro, no creo que sea posible que vaya a decir esto pero, está triste. Sumamente triste. ¿Te has dado por vencido, Sesshomaru?

-Mientes –intento sonar despreocupado, pero fallo rotundamente-. Sesshomaru… -no tengo idea de qué decir. Kagome ayuda a la anciana y Jaken, por órdenes estrictas de mi hermano, está con ellas a pesar de los reclamos de ambas. Seguramente quiere enterarse de todo lo que está sucediendo. Él permanece callado, no tiene el más mínimo interés por lo que pueda decirle, pero tampoco me pide que no lo haga.

Y sin embargo, no sé qué decir.

Entonces se abre la puerta de la cabaña y sale Kagome. Ambos nos giramos a verla, y yo me siento aliviado por la interrupción, ya bastante mal me sentía. Se acerca a nosotros con aspecto cansado, tiene visibles ojeras y un brillo en los ojos que delata sus lágrimas.

-¿Cómo está? –se adelanta Sesshomaru, la voz de hielo pero la desesperación clara.

-Logramos detener el sangrado y limpiar la herida. Es realmente sorprendente pero, creo que está bien.

-¿Podemos verla? –le pregunté pero mi hermano no esperó respuesta y se dirigió a la casa andando como si todo le perteneciera. Jaken está afuera y en cuanto ve a su Señor pasar murmura "_Amo bonito_" antes de que éste entre.

-¿Qué pasa, Kagome? –ella mira sus manos distraída y ni siquiera a la mención de su nombre levanta la mirada. Una punzada fría me atraviesa el pecho.

-Es… extraño –susurra.

¡Dios! Se ve tan frágil ante mí, deseo protegerla de todo mal y me siento tan incapaz de hacerlo. Un presentimiento, sí, es eso, algo que se asienta en mi pecho y presiona con fuerza. No puedo pasar por lo que está pasando mi hermano, no puedo ni siquiera pensarlo porque me aterra.

-¿Qué es? –le pregunto tomándola de la barbilla con delicadeza para que me mire, y sus ojos me hacen pensar que el mundo es muy poco, como siempre.

-La forma de curarse… Es inusual, Inuyasha, me recordó a ti. A tu hermano.

Mi expresión cambia a una de extrañeza, ¿qué quiere decir? ¿Y por qué me siento tan inseguro de todo?

-Te refieres a… -no quiero decirlo pero la palabra salé de mis labios aún en contra de mi voluntad-: ¿demonios?

Ella asiente lentamente y luego se muerde el labio inferior. Soy muy consciente de su preocupación ahora, pues comienzo a sentirla trepando hasta mi corazón. Después miro sobre su hombro hacia la choza, veo la puerta abierta y la suave luz que sale del interior, palpitando. Está a punto de amanecer y el cielo plumbago parece una bóveda helada. Suelto a Kagome y paso a su lado para entrar a la casa de Kaede, mis piernas se sienten pesadas y escucho el latir de mi corazón a punto de desbocarse. Dentro se siente cálido y veo a Jaken en un rincón aún sorbiendo por la nariz, a la anciana sentada cerca del fuego con gesto grave, y a Sesshomaru de pie a un lado de Rin, quien descansa plácidamente sobre la cama de paja. Y entonces siento el golpe definitivo que azota mi pecho y detiene mi pulso. En una noche he visto facetas de mi hermano que nunca pensé presenciar, pero ésta termina por calarme hasta los huesos. En su rostro eternamente serio y relajado, por primera vez está la más pura máscara del terror. Tiene los ojos tan abiertos que parecen a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, la boca en una mueca de absoluta sorpresa, las mejillas más pálidas que nunca, las manos más crispadas que antes. Por un segundo asolador, estoy seguro de que lo he perdido. Si algo es capaz de ponerlo así, no creo que haya esperanza para nadie más. Me acerco con paso lento y veo a la niña dormida, esté completamente curada. No hay cicatrices, no hay sangre. Su piel brilla de salud, su gesto es de paz.

¿Ella es Rin, la niña que hacía unas pocas horas arranqué sangrante de los brazos de mi hermano? ¿La niña que estaba a un paso de la Muerte? Cuando me doy cuenta de que mi gesto es la copia exacta del de Sesshomaru, él ya no está ahí, ha dado media vuelta y salido como un rayo de la casa.

Lo sigo rápidamente pues no necesito ser un genio para saber a dónde va, y desgraciadamente tengo razón, está enfrente de Kagome, sujetándola de los brazos con gesto furioso. No tardo ni medio segundo en estar con ellos y separarlo de mi mujer por la fuerza, y de inmediato tengo que interponerme entre ambos.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –le grito-. ¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de ella! ¡No vuelvas a tocarla! ¡¿Lo entiendes? –estoy tan repentinamente enojado que casi sin darme cuenta rechino los dientes. Kagome, detrás de mi, se aferra a mi manga.

-Inuyasha, espera.

¿Cómo de que "espera"? ¿El idiota de mi hermano la atacó y ella quiere que "espere"? Pero no quito la mirada amenazante de él, así como él no deja de desafiarme con la suya.

-Solo quiere saber qué pasó –la escucho detrás de mí.

-Hay formas –respondo, entonces Sesshomaru deja de mirarme para verla a ella, suavizando el gesto.

-No estoy segura de qué está pasando, pero Kaede dijo que tal vez… Tal vez Rin… -se queda callada, siento sus manos de porcelana apretar más contra la tela de mi camisa blanca.

-Dilo de una vez –le apresura mi hermano pero ella sigue sin poder decir palabra, y sé, porque la conozco, que está buscando la manera de suavizar la noticia que ya comienza a danzar en el aire.

-Rin se está transformando –suelta al fin y la siento estremecerse.

Entonces comprendo que yo también me estremecí, y aunque Sesshomaru se queda tan quieto como una estatua de mármol, él también ha temblado un segundo antes. Y el silencio cae pesado sobre nosotros, que vamos comprendiendo poco a poco, mientras el horizonte se va iluminando de blanco, que las cosas han cambiado de forma radical y definitiva.

Rin se está transformado, perdiendo su humanidad, perdiendo de alguna forma la vida que la hacía quien era, y llevándose con ésta el corazón de hielo de Sesshomaru, que está paralizado, y estoy seguro, que aterrorizado por primera vez en toda su vida.


	4. Chapter 4

3

-Sesshomaru-

Culpa. ¿Esto es culpa? La odio, no la quiero y sin embargo no puedo deshacerme de ella, se ha fusionado con mis huesos, me ha hecho sentir… Sentir que todo duele, que no puedo respirar, no puedo tragar, no puedo hablar. No tengo nada que decir en realidad, pero no soporto darme cuenta que no puedo controlarme. Siempre he podido, pensé que era algo que ya traía conmigo, pero me he equivocado. La verdad ya no me importa. En un parpadeo me he dado cuenta de la cantidad asquerosa de defectos que tengo y que nunca había notado.

No soy lo suficientemente rápido.

No soy lo suficientemente cruel para castigar a quien ha tocado lo mío.

No soy lo suficientemente poderoso para alejar de Rin aquello que ha empezado a cambiarla.

No pude cuidarla, así que no soy bueno protegiendo.

No pude salvarla, entonces no soy quien pensé que era.

En una sola noche, mi vida entera ha cambiado de forma tan rápida que he sentido vértigo, y la peor parte, he sentido mi corazón, y se está quebrando tan dolorosamente que mis rodillas apenas pueden mantenerse fuertes.

Claramente no voy a hacer una escena frente a nadie. Sé que lo saben, al menos en parte, porque mi gesto me delata y creo que también mis movimientos. Pero no les daré más de eso. Dejo de ver a la sacerdotisa y vuelvo a los ojos de mi hermano, no sé porqué lo hago, ¿qué más da ahora? Sólo sé que lo miro como si en él fuera a encontrar una repentina solución. Nadie mejor que yo sabe lo idiota de esto, pues él no me llega ni a la sombra, y sin embargo necesito creer que puede hacer algo. Que _podemos _hacer algo. Él siempre logra salvar a los suyos. ¿Cómo lo hace? Son más de los que me siguen a mí, y todos están radiantes y perfectos bajo el manto de su protección. Yo sólo debí de cuidar a dos, un demonio rana adulador y pedante, y una niña humana. Una niña.

Humana.

Y no pude.

Retrocedo un paso por la fuerza de ese pensamiento y de nuevo la tierra a mi alrededor parece girar con violencia, pero me mantengo firme como una roca. Quiero… Quiero algo que no puedo creer siquiera que el solo pensamiento me alcance. Quiero salir corriendo.

Huir.

No puedo. No puedo con esto. No puedo conmigo mismo, de pronto es demasiado y ¿cuándo algo ha sido demasiado para el poderoso Sesshomaru? Nunca. Soy mi peor enemigo y acabo de darme cuenta de ello. ¿Qué sucedió?

Estábamos en la aldea, todo marchaba bien, las cosas fluían en su correcto curso. Yo tenía el poder. Yo mandaba sobre el lugar, nada podía suceder sin que lo permitiera, nada podía moverse sin que lo captara. ¿Cierto? Ese soy yo. Yo gobierno, eso hago, para eso nací.

Entonces, ¡¿cómo, maldita sea, es que algo, alguien, fue más rápido que yo?

Sé la respuesta, la repudio, pero la sé: Me confié. Error. Error mortal. Si tan solo hubiera sido un error que se cobrara mi vida, mi carne y mi sangre, no me importaría en lo absoluto. Pero ha sido un error que tomó mi alma y la destajó.

No puedo vivir sin Rin.

Es sencillo, es algo que sé desde hace mucho tiempo. No puedo. Cada día intento hacerme a la idea de que es humana, y que tarde o temprano la perderé. Tarde. Tarde, me repito siempre. Pero no ha servido de nada. Puedo estar preparado para todo, pero no para esto. Sin embargo ha llegado demasiado rápido. No puede ser ahora. No puede ser así.

No siendo una niña que tiene todo por vivir, que debe crecer para convertirse en mujer, que debe sonreírme cada hora de cada día para hacerme sentir vivo. Necesito su voz de campanillas, necesito su inocencia pura, la necesito a ella. Todo lo demás ha perdido su brillo, o aquello que me impulsaba. Pelear, lo hago bien, me gusta, pero no me importa. Mi imperio, ni siquiera me emociona. Entrenar… evidentemente no lo he hecho bien.

Lo único que es luz en mi vida es Rin. ¿Cómo? No lo sé. Tampoco me importa. Es un hecho y como tal lo acepto sin perder el tiempo cuestionándome todo. Es parte de mí al grado en que entregaría todo lo que soy, todo lo que tengo, incluso mi vida, con tal de salvarla. Y nada de eso sirve, porque he sido un imbécil, peor que mi hermano el bastardo, que ha demostrado ser todo menos eso, pues él si puede mantener intactos a los suyos.

Rin transformándose en demonio. ¿Acaso estoy pagando por todos mis crímenes? Si así es, nunca he experimentado peor crueldad. Ni siquiera yo podría hacer algo así. Alguna vez me dejé llevar por mis deseos y pensamientos e imagine a Rin conmigo para siempre. Siglos y siglos juntos. Y permití que la sensación abarcara mi cuerpo y regocijara mi corazón antes de comprender que eso nunca pasaría. Lo único que me ha hecho verdaderamente feliz en toda mi vida, y lo iba a perder.

Ahora la estoy perdiendo.

Suelto el aire en mis pulmones, no me había dado cuenta que lo estaba conteniendo. El corazón me duele, quiero llevarme una mano al pecho pero no lo hago porque no puedo moverme. No quiero moverme. Inuyasha está hablando con su humana y toda su expresión me habla de angustia. ¿Por qué te angustias, idiota, si el que se va a morir aquí soy yo? ¿Repentinamente te importa?

Repentinamente me importa a mí. Me importa saber que le importa, porque eso me hace sentir… Como… Como acompañado en el dolor más desesperado que he sentido jamás.

Aunque quiero con cada fibra de mi ser que Rin nunca me deje, no puedo concebir que pierda su humanidad para convertirse en algo como yo. Como Inuyasha.

Demonio.

La idea me enferma, creo que las piernas están a punto de fallarme, así que encuentro de algún lugar de mi alma fuerzas para mantenerme en pie. Quisiera gritar. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que escuché la afirmación de lo que ya temía? ¿Un minuto? ¿Dos? Siento que son mil años. Definitivamente no soy capaz de seguir adelante sin la niña.

Nunca me lo voy a perdonar.

Mi estupidez y egocentrismo me han atravesado de lado a lado, y no tengo idea de qué hacer ahora. Otra cosa nueva que desgraciadamente descubro de mí.

Jaken se acerca, inseguro, tiembla como una hoja y murmura alguna estupidez que no me interesa escuchar. Siento los rayos del Sol acariciando suave y muy lentamente mis mejillas mientras se asoma sobre las montañas, siento su calor tímido en el cuerpo, y sin embargo estoy helado.

La sacerdotisa no para de hablar, no entiende qué pasa, no sabe qué hacer, y todo eso cae sobre mi como palabras huecas. Apenas la escucho. El rostro de mi hermano está contraído de preocupación. Casi siento una pizca de cariño por él, pero ni siquiera eso me importa. ¿Qué importa ya si siento o no? ¿Qué importa si caigo en pedazos delante de todos ellos? La razón de mi vida está a punto de extinguirse. Y del Gran Señor Sesshomaru no va a quedar ni el polvo. Lo sé.

De pronto siento un escalofrío que me recorre la columna como una fría garra, la humana de Inuyasha se queda repentinamente callada, el idiota de mi hermano mira detrás de mí claramente anonadado, y entonces todo el sonido vuelve. Vuelven las aves, vuelve el ruido del fuego dentro de la choza, vuelven los latidos terriblemente desgarradores de mi corazón, y escucho su voz de ensueño viajando por el aire hasta mis oídos.

-¿Señor Sesshomaru? –pregunta Rin, pero soy incapaz de girarme a verla. No puedo verla después de fallarle como lo hice-. ¿Se encuentra bien?

¿Existe algo peor que saber que ella no sabe lo que le está pasando? ¿O hay algo peor que saber que a pesar de haber destruido su vida, y la mía, no me va a odiar?

No me va a odiar. Es tan noble, tan perfecta, y eso va a acabar de hacerme pedazos.

Siento un nudo en la garganta, me lastima, me quema, aunque no es nuevo. Lo sentí cuando la creí perdida en el Infierno. Ahora regresa con mayor intensidad, porque sé que esta vez no puedo hacer nada para salvarla.

Jaken comienza a llorar mis lágrimas.


	5. Chapter 5

4

-Kagome-

Me despierta la risa de Rin. Abro los ojos, está comenzando a atardecer. He de haber dormido unas cuatro horas después de la comida, que me pareció insípida y hasta turbia debido a los ánimos de todos. Me levanto lentamente, me estiro y busco algo para vestirme que no sea la camisa roja de Inuyasha, aunque aspiro profundamente su aroma antes de quitármela. Hasta ahora nuestra vida había sido normal dentro del rango de lo posible: algunos demonios, gente que ayudar, pero nada grave. Nada tan grave como anoche, el gesto de Sesshomaru, la sangre de la niña, y su recuperación que no tiene nada de milagroso.

La anciana Kaede me lo dijo, Rin está cambiando. "_No había visto algo así nunca, sólo leído al respecto en viejos libros. Se suponía que los demonios habían perdido su poder de transformar a los humanos hace muchos siglos_." Nada reconfortante, ahora parece que tenemos un problema de más de mil años encima, y lo peor de todo es que no tiene explicación y mucho menos cura. Ni siquiera Sesshomaru puede explicarlo, y no es que lo intente mucho. Apenas ha abierto la boca para decir algo. Es callado, pero ahora más que nunca, parece que se retrajo en sus pensamientos y no quiere tener contacto con la realidad. Pero como dije, sólo parece. Apenas la niña se acerca a él y su mirada cobra vida de nuevo para posarse en ella y todo el ambiente se carga de una infinita tristeza. No sé si se dé cuenta de eso, pero sé que Inuyasha lo está sufriendo con él. Parece que están conectados.

No le habla a Rin, quien lloró toda la mañana por el repentino alejamiento de su Señor Sesshomaru hasta que se distrajo molestando a Jaken y ahora con Inuyahsa que no ha hecho mas que escuchar el constante parloteo de la pequeña. Parece que nada le ha sucedido, estoy segura que todos quieren pensar que fue un mal sueño y en realidad no le ha pasado nada; esa esperanza absurda es la que más duele. De la herida sólo ha quedado una suave cicatriz en su espalda y en la parte superior del hombro izquierdo, son delgadas líneas oscuras como trazadas con restos de tinta gris. Yo las vi porque la ayudé a quitarse el kimono destrozado para ponerse otro de tono violeta con bordados de hojas doradas, me lo dio Jaken esta mañana y la verdad es que no tengo idea de dónde lo sacó. En fin, vi la herida y me sorprendió, después, cuando ella salió corriendo de la choza para un nuevo intento de acercarse a su amo, éste se arrodilló ante ella dejándola muda, y por un segundo dio la impresión de que le hablaría, pero sólo extendió una mano, bajó delicadamente la manga del kimono descubriendo el hombro de Rin y observó con sus ojos de hielo dorado la cicatriz. Después volvió a ignorarla.

Bien, una vez vestida y lista salgo al encuentro con los demás. Sesshomaru se fue al bosque y no ha regresado, evidentemente quiere estas sólo y no lo culpo. Jaken está paseándose de un lado al otro con un gesto de agobio que me contagia. La anciana Kaede está haciendo sus rondas por el pueblo, hasta acá se escucha la actividad de la gente como un suave ronroneo de la tierra. Me acerco a Inuyasha que entabla una conversación sobre la forma de las nubes con la niña. Me mira sobre el hombro, está sentado con las piernas y brazos cruzados, mientras Rin a su lado permanece recostada sobre el césped suave señalando con él índice todo lo que ve y describiéndolo.

-Espera aquí, Rin –le dice poniéndose de pie y llegando hasta mí-. ¿Descansaste? –sé que es terrible lo que voy a decir, pero cuando está así de serio, tan preocupado, me parece imposiblemente apuesto. Casi como si no fuera real. Asiento con la cabeza pues no puedo hablar de la impresión que me da, me siento como la primera vez que me di cuenta que sentía algo por él.

-Y… -carraspeo-, ¿y Sesshomaru?

Sus ojos entristecen y yo me siento más débil que nunca, no puedo soportar verlo así, me desgarra de forma casi literal.

-No puede verla –me responde volteando el rostro como si no quisiera que viera cuánto le afecta, pero demasiado tarde-. No lo soporta. Mírala, parece la misma de siempre, pero su aroma… Todo en su interior ha cambiado, aún es humana, pero sólo en partes.

-¿Cómo tu?

-No, me refiero a que la transformación es lenta, una vez terminada no quedará nada de su humanidad. Sesshomaru no tolera el olor.

-¿Es un olor desagradable? –claro que no puedo tener idea de eso, yo no percibo nada.

-Es perfecto –murmura volviendo a ver a la niña que tararea por lo bajo con el brillo del atardecer deslizándose sobre su piel-. Nunca había sentido algo así. Es como si todas las flores se combinaran dentro de ella, y hay algo más, algo frío y sin embargo, embriagante. Pero…

-¿Pero?

Sus ojos puros y bellos se posan de nuevo en los míos.

-Era mejor cuando era humana del todo. Este aroma no es natural. No sé en qué se está convirtiendo, ni por qué ese demonio pudo hacerlo.

-Inuyasha –interrumpe una tercera voz quejumbrosa y cansada, ambos miramos a Jaken que se ha acercado silenciosamente. Pero no nos mira a nosotros, sino a Rin, haciendo que sigamos su mirada casi por instinto.

La niña está sentada con las manos apoyadas sobre la tierra y la mirada perdida en el horizonte rojizo.

-¿Rin? –pregunta y yo vuelvo a sentir esa punzada de miedo y horror.

-Inuyasha, tienes que ir por el Amo Sesshomaru, sea lo que sea que le esté pasando a la niña él sabrá qué hacer –susurra el demonio mitad rana y éste lo mira como diciendo "_Ni tu te crees eso_". Yo tampoco me lo creo.

Hay una sola cosa segura entre toda esta nueva pesadilla: nadie sabe qué hacer. La anciana Kaede estuvo toda la mañana consultando sus libros, y Jaken su magia, y ninguno tiene idea de qué sucede. Nada nuevo. Pero es cierto que Sesshomaru tiene que estar aquí.

-De acuerdo –responde Inuyasha y su voz es tan decisiva que me detiene mi corazón. Ha madurado más que nunca, es el líder de la aldea, todos lo respetan, todos lo aman, y yo ya no podría vivir un solo día sin él. De pronto se inclina y toma a Jaken por el cuello y lo levanta amenazadoramente-. Pero escúchame bien, rana, te quedas a cargo de la niña y de Kagome, y si algo les ocurre… -muestra su filosa dentadura de demonio y ruge por lo bajo. Jaken patalea en el aire y le asegura con la voz en un hilo que él se hará cargo de todo. Cuando lo suelta, cambia drásticamente su expresión intimidante para ofrecerme una de infinito amor que casi me hace derretir.

-No tardo –me asegura-. Será mejor que lleves a Rin adentro.

Estoy a punto de contestar cuando sella mis labios con los suyos en un suave y cálido beso. Siendo enrojecer mis mejillas y a mi corazón desbocado. ¿Cuándo voy a acostumbrarme a que él ya es completamente mío y me ama sólo a mi? No puedo, a veces estoy segura de que es un sueño y despertar será el más doloroso de todos los males. Pero no es así, con sólo mirar sus ojos imposibles sé que es cierto, y que daría la vida entera por mí. En eso estamos a mano.

Cuando se separa de mí me sonríe de medio lado, egocéntrico como siempre, sabedor de mis sentimientos y mis reacciones, además de que está claro que puede escuchar el palpitar desenfrenado de mi corazón, entonces da un brinco y desaparece. Sacudo la cabeza para salir de mi sopor y observo a Rin, luego a Jaken que no se ha movido de su lugar a lado de mi, está sonrojado y con gesto molesto.

-¿No pueden hacer sus ridiculeces en otro momento? –me reclama y yo sólo atino a sonreírle.

-¿Por qué no vas a preparar la cama de Rin? Déjame hablar con ella.

-¡Yo no recibo órdenes de ninguna humana, y menos de la mujer del enemigo jurado de mi Amo Sesshomaru!

Pero lo dejo gritándole al aire porque me encamino hacia Rin sin hacerle el menor caso, después grita algo más, bastante ofendido, y entre a la choza. Bien, ahora estamos solas y me siento a su lado. La pequeña niña sigue con la mirada perdida en la lejanía.

-¿Rin?

Arquea ligeramente las cejas como signo de que me escucha pero no planea contestarme ni mirarme. La puesta del Sol parece absorber toda su atención. Se ve realmente bonita bajo las luces del atardecer, va a ser una hermosa mujer, me pregunto si Sesshomaru ha pensado en eso. Bueno, no es tiempo para pensar tonterías.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-Si –responde tan suave que apenas logro escucharla, pero eso me pone en alerta, mi piel se eriza y siento un dolor agudo en la boca del estómago.

-¿De qué?

-Duele –es como el viento, su tono parece que se disuelve apenas sale de sus labios.

-Rin –no, algo me dice que debo alejarme, ¡alejarme cuanto antes! Pero no puedo dejarla aquí por mis estúpidos miedos. Es sólo una niña y sé lo importante que es para todos. No quiero ni pensar cómo se pondrían los hermanos de ojos de oro si le pasara algo por mi culpa. Estiro una mano con toda la intención de pasarla sobre sus largos cabellos de seda, cuando inesperadamente, me detiene.

Su manita, fría y terriblemente fuerte, se aferra a mi muñeca y entiendo perfectamente que algo está a punto de quebrarse. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero lo sé. Lentamente desliza la mirada del horizonte, ya oscuro, hacia mí y veo un brillo cansino en sus grandes ojos que me deja paralizada literalmente. No es el miedo el que me impide moverme, es ella.

-Kagome –su voz es como la más preciosa de todas las melodías-, puedo oler tu miedo.

Quiero hablar, pero nada sale de mi garganta, ni el más miserable ruido. No sé en qué momento pero la niña se ha puesto de pie y me mira como si fuera la cosa más insignificante del mundo, algo que despreciar para siempre. No lo puedo creer, pero de pronto así me siento. Pequeña, sin valor. Suelta mi mano para inmediatamente aferrarse a mi cuello y apretar pero apenas con fuerza. No me quiere asfixiar, eso me queda claro, pero creo que si lo intentara tendría mucho menos miedo.

Y de pronto, sin que lo pudiera ver venir, y tomándome por la más absoluta sorpresa, su mano libre me atraviesa el estómago. El dolor me deja ciega, abro la boca para gritar pero no puedo, el impacto me ha dejado muda, siento la sangre empapando mi piel, pero lo que es peor, siento su mano dentro de mi carne, y cuando la saca puedo ver toda la vida que no tendré pasar por mis ojos en un relámpago. Siento mi cuerpo caer lentamente, la herida desgarrarme más allá de lo que alguna vez podría poner en palabras, y caigo sobre el césped como una muñeca que ha perdido las cuerdas. Estoy muriendo, lo sé, lo siento tan profundamente que me hace querer llorar pero ni siquiera puedo concentrarme en eso, el dolor se roba todas mis sensaciones.

Muy, muy a lo lejos, escucho a Rin gritando de dolor. Sus gritos parten la noche y estremecen la tierra.

Grita por las dos, pequeña Rin, porque yo no puedo.


	6. Chapter 6

5

-Inuyasha-

Desde que el idiota de mi hermano se fue esta mañana después de ver la herida de Rin, me he estado repitiendo una y otra vez que ya no voy a hacer nada por él. Ni siquiera intentar encontrar las palabras correctas, que eso ya es mucho decir. Pero ha sido un intento en vano. Hago todo lo contrario, todo el maldito día, y con el nuevo aroma de Rin embotándome los pensamientos es peor.

Sé que Sesshomaru se fue porque el olor lo desquicia, y lo entiendo, pero tarde o temprano tendrá que enfrentarlo, y he decidido que ya es "tarde o temprano". Lo localizo en cuestión de minutos, él lo sabe y no se mueve, al menos no intenta eludirme a pesar de saber a lo que vengo. Está de pie en un claro, mirando entre las sombras del los robles y cipreses que lo rodean, y envuelto como siempre en esa aura de completo misterio que lo abraza como si fuera su segunda piel. Cuando llego a su lado él apenas cambia ligeramente el gesto a uno de fastidio pero sin dejar jamás el de estatua de mármol.

Y aquí estoy una vez más, sin saber qué demonios decir ante el más imponente de todos mis enemigos no-enemigos. Apenas me doy cuenta del tiempo pasando cuando él suelta un suspiro de frustración y me mira.

-¿Vas a estar ahí todo el día mirándome? ¿O me vas a decir la sarta de idioteces que tienes pensadas desde hace horas?

Trago con esfuerzo, me pregunto si alguna vez he podido realmente tener algún secreto que esté a salvo de él. Nunca lo había pensado, pero creo que soy un libro abierto ante sus ojos tan iguales a los míos. Sin embargo, sigo en silencio, parece que hemos cambiado de papeles, él habla y yo no, sólo que en mí no se ve como algo majestuoso, sino estúpido.

-Voy a regresar –me asegura entre dientes visiblemente molesto porque siga ahí interrumpiendo su soledad-. Pero no ahora. Lárgate.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, su prepotencia y la forma en la que cree que me puede mandar activan siempre mi coraje, y esta vez no es la excepción. Escucho el rechinar de mis dientes y el crujir de mis nudillos al cerrar los puños.

-En serio, hermano, no te des tanta importancia –digo con toda la calma de la que soy capaz-. A mi me importa muy poco si regresas o no, pero a la niña… -él se tensa con su sola mención-, ella es otra cosa. Desgraciadamente te necesita, te guste o no. Ahora…

-Ten cuidado, Inuyasha –me interrumpe y su voz, por un segundo que prefiero ignorar, es tan imperiosa en su falsa calma, que me detiene el corazón. La advertencia está en el aire.

Sonrío para esconder en las profundidades de mi alma lo que en realidad me hizo sentir, porque prefiero la muerte que darle el gusto de saber que es capaz de dejarme helado.

-Ahora... –continuo como si no lo hubiera escuchado-, si tanto honor quieres hacerle a tu título de "Gran Señor", ¡deja de esconderte de tus problemas y regresa a la maldita aldea para enfrentarlos!

-¿Esconderme?

_Continúa hablando, continúa_ me repito incansable.

-Yo sé lo que es estar en esta situación. Cálmate, no te estoy comparando conmigo, sólo te digo que lo sé. El aroma de Rin es diferente, está cambiando y probablemente la pierdas para siempre –lo veo cerrar los puños con más fuerza que yo y convertir su mirada en algo muy parecido al filo letal de un arma-. Pero si por un momento has creído que la solución es ignorarlo, y que la distancia lo va a hacer menos doloroso, permíteme sacarte de tu error.

-No tengo porqué darte explicaciones. ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? ¿De pronto te sientes un buen hermano? ¿Vienes a darme una lección? –se burla con facilidad y lo disfruta, pero yo sé que por dentro esta hirviendo de coraje-. Lárgate de…

-En ese caso, yo también tengo preguntas para ti. ¿Por qué no le hablas? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no la ves a los ojos? ¿Qué haces aquí, en lugar de estar a su lado?

Después de todo ejercí demasiada presión y abusé de mi buena suerte, porque en menos de un parpadeo mi espalda choca con fuerza contra el grueso tronco de un roble sacándome todo el aire de los pulmones, y Sesshomaru abarca toda mi visión con su cercanía cuando hunde sus garras de hielo en mi cuerpo. No me atraviesa de lado a lado, como acostumbra, pero si al grado de generarme intenso dolor en un costado. Tenso la mandíbula decidido a no darle el gusto de escuchar una sola queja.

-No vuelvas a interrumpirme –me susurra mezclando su aliento gélido con el mío.

-Duele… -digo intentando suprimir con mis palabras el daño que me causa, él sonríe victorioso y mezquino-, duele saber que has fallado, ¿verdad? -su sonrisa se borra como si acabaran de arrebatársela de un jalón-. Conozco el sentimiento… pero dándole la espalda a Rin…

-¡Deja de mencio…! -alzo una mano y lo tomo del cuello, estamos tan cerca que no hay forma de que me esquive.

-No vuelvas a interrumpirme –siseo igualando la advertencia de muerte en su voz-. Esto no fue tu culpa, Sesshomaru, es parte del riesgo que corremos cuando estamos con humanos. Pensé que lo sabías cuando aceptaste que te siguiera a sol y sombra. Alguna vez debiste pensar que tarde o temprano algo alcanzaría a Rin, ¿o no? –no me responde, por supuesto, esta tan indescifrable su gesto como siempre. Pero imagino que en realidad nunca lo pensó, en su orgullo y suficiencia debió creer que nada le pasaría si estaba a su lado. Aunque, ahora que me detengo un poco a analizarlo, ya ha habido otras situaciones donde la niña corre peligro. Maldita sea, ¿porqué todo con mi hermano tiene que ser una posibilidad entre cien más?-. Sesshomaru…

-Ve al grano.

Tengo toda su atención, ¡vaya! No puedo desperdiciar la oportunidad.

-Muchas veces intenté alejar a Kagome de mí por el miedo que me causaba el siquiera pensar en perderla. Cuando la veía inconsciente, cuando se arriesgaba por mí al grado de casi perder la vida. Y cuando ya no estaba a mi lado, egoístamente me sentía peor. Prefería tenerla conmigo, y sé que eso mismo te ha pasado con Rin. Estos años que estuvo lejos de ti, a mí no me engañas, apuesto todo a que algo en ti estaba rogando por volver a tenerla andando junto a ti. ¿Cierto? –un ligero brillo atraviesa sus ojos-. Tomaste tu decisión, como yo la mía. Y, para tu mala suerte, ella salió herida. Pero si ya sabías que eso podría pasar, ¿por qué actúas como si no? Entiendo la culpa, entiendo el remordimiento, y aunque lo niegues para siempre ¡sé que estás en agonía!

-No lo niego –suelta como si fuera cualquier cosa, y por un segundo me deja demasiado impresionado para continuar. Pero me repongo rápidamente.

-Sesshomaru, de lo único que te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu casi inmortal vida, es de haber perdido el tiempo estando lejos de la única persona que te ha hecho sentir realmente vivo. Aunque tu amor por Rin es diferente al que yo tengo por Kagome, en algo es exactamente igual: Tu y yo necesitamos algo más que la fuerza, las batallas y el poder. Es la luz que ellas tienen, la compañía que nos ofrecen, y esa forma tan impresionante de haber llegado a nuestro corazón con la facilidad de una mirada.

No ha cambiado en nada su expresión, por fin desentierra las garras de mí y se aleja un par de pasos. De nuevo siento que respiro, pero el no saber cómo va a reaccionar me hace pensar que estoy al borde de un abismo. Me llevo una mano a la herida pero ya está sanando, ésta vez no lo hizo con la intensión de dejarme mal por días, y me es difícil de creer.

-Es la primera vez, Inuyasha, que me hablas con la madurez de un hombre –desvía la mirada hacia la aldea, como si el ejército de árboles no estuvieran ahí para bloquear su vista-. Que sea la última.

Sonrío por lo bajo porque esas palabras son lo más cercano a un buen comentario que me ha dicho en toda su vida.

Y de pronto, como rompiendo cualquier barrera de lo natural, o de lo soportable, dos cosas atraviesan el bosque y llegan hasta nosotros. Es cierto que ambos tenemos la misma reacción; nos quedamos de piedra, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y las palabras atrapadas dolorosamente en la garganta.

Lo primero es el perfume de la sangre de Kagome.

Lo segundo, los gritos desgarradores de Rin.

Y por un instante que parece querer quedase grabado con fuego para siempre en mi mente y corazón, estoy seguro de una sola cosa: quiero la muerte.

Quiero la muerte porque el aroma de su sangre es absoluto, la herida no puede ser más que mortal. Mortal. Las piernas van a fallarme, estoy seguro de eso, y mi mirada se nubla por un segundo desenfocándolo todo. El olor está a punto de volverme loco. Busco a mi hermano, y su gesto no me da consuelo, sino más angustia. La máscara del horror ha vuelto a apoderarse de sus facciones, no soporta los gritos de Rin, es como si cada uno penetrara más y más hasta calarle la médula de los huesos, y literalmente lo desgarrara. Está paralizado, como yo, incapaz de dar un paso hacia ningún lado. Incapaz de mover un dedo. Incapaz de ser él de nuevo.

Y sólo necesitamos cruzar la mirada un instante para tomar fuerzas el uno del otro y ponernos en marcha. Sin que me dé cuenta de en qué momento sucedió, los dos ya vamos quebrando la distancia a toda velocidad de vuelta a la aldea, y si es posible, nuestros corazones palpitan al mismo ritmo desenfrenado y terrible, hasta que me rebaza tomando la delantera por mucho.

No quiero pensarlo, pero si la desgracia es lo que nos va a unir a Sesshomaru y a mí, hubiera preferido mil veces haber seguido separados al grado de odiarnos. Incluso hubiera preferido no conocerlo, no saber de su existencia, y no concebir el estúpido llamado de la sangre que me hace sentir que pertenezco a algún lado. Desafortunadamente ya es muy tarde para eso, porque incluso ahora si alguien se presentara ante mi con la solución a todo, y ésta fuera separarme de mi hermano para siempre…

Ya no sé si la aceptaría.


	7. Chapter 7

6

-Sesshomaru-

Cuando llego es difícil decidir que maldito nuevo sentimiento me rasga desde adentro. Veo a la sacerdotisa tendida sobre su propia sangre que es lentamente absorbida por la tierra. Luego a Jaken, quien también está herido pero no de gravedad, y finge estar muerto. Finalmente Rin. Esta arrodillada, con la cabeza baja y las manos sobre la tierra hundiendo con fuerza los dedos en ésta, aguantando el dolor. Sé que me ha visto, y ha callado.

Yo no quiero eso.

No quiero que se guarde nada de lo que le ocurre por mi culpa.

Me acerco a ella y en un parpadeo estoy a su lado, arrodillado, y sólo por un segundo no sé qué hacer, después la tomo de los hombros y la obligo a erguirse para que me mire. Todo me golpea en ese instante. El perfume endemoniado que corre por sus venas, que es tan exquisito, tan inusualmente perfecto, ¡me revuelve el estómago! ¡Lo odio! ¡Odio que ya no quede nada de su antiguo aroma mil veces más natural, más hermoso! Y sus lágrimas de dolor y pena, lágrimas de martirio… ¿Qué es esto que siente mi corazón? ¿Por qué no puedo frenarlo? ¿Por qué me lastima como nada, nunca, me había logrado lastimar?

-Rin, no te detengas. Si te duele llora, grita.

Más lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas como diamantes, aprieta con fuerza los dientes y repentinamente hecha la cabeza para atrás, si no la estuviera sujetando habría caído de espaldas. La siento estremecerse una y otra vez, y escucho el tronar de sus huesos. No se rompen, sólo cambian, y sin embargo en el exterior es la misma, pero ese ruido termina por destazar mi alma. No puedo alejar el dolor de ella, ¡no puedo hacer nada!

-Por favor –me escucho susurrar, y ni siquiera sé de dónde salen las palabras-, por favor ya basta. Ya basta.

Inuyasha llega en ese instante y puedo oír claramente cómo retiene el aire en una exclamación de pánico, luego grita el nombre de su mujer con tanta desesperación que puedo sentirla, y corre hacia ella. No quiero despegar la mirada de la niña, pero lo hago para ver a mi hermano con el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa inerte entre sus brazos, mientras él grita y llora al mismo tiempo.

Llorar. Nunca lo he hecho, pero siento que si alguien puede logar arrancarme una lágrima es Rin, y no está lejos de lograrlo.

El crujir de los huesos de la pequeña, y los temblores, se detienen y la miro de nuevo para toparme de lleno con sus ojos completamente cambiados. Ahora son vacíos, y de un tono verde limón muy ligero que se asoma desde lo profundo, trastornando apenas el color avellana natural que poseía.

-Rin…

La profundidad que tienen ahora me deja pasmado, es lo que veo siempre en los ojos de mis enemigos más viles; los peores. De pronto su piel es muy fría bajo mis manos, y parece con sólo verla mucho más suave… Inhumanamente suave. Me sonríe, entonces vuelvo a escuchar a mi corazón gemir y lo siento retorciéndose de dolor. Esa ya no es la sonrisa de la niña que conozco, ya no es inocente, ni bella; es fría, cruel.

-Amo Sesshomaru –musita y la escucho perfectamente aún por encima de los lamentos de Inuyasha, su voz es asquerosamente divina-, mira lo que me has hecho.

Sus palabras son una estocada directa y letal, sin embargo soy incapaz de moverme. No demuestro reacción alguna, o tal vez sí, en los ojos, pero apenas lo noto. Tiene razón y yo quisiera… quisiera estar muerto. Muerto ahora, muerto si me odia o si no. Esta es la primera vez que siento en cada vena de mi cuerpo el miedo absoluto. Porque lo desconozco me toma por sorpresa, y no sé qué se supone que debo hacer con él, cómo alejarlo, como hacer que deje de doler. Alza una mano, yo aún no la suelto, y veo claramente cómo sus uñas son garras filosas y mortales para cualquiera que se interponga en su camino, y lo detesto. Detesto verme en ella. Rápidamente la baja, aunque no tan rápida para mí, sin embargo la dejo, porque es lo menos que merezco, y su golpe me voltea la cara. No siento dolor alguno, pero si la sangre que mana hasta mi quijada.

Jaken reacciona en ese momento y se levanta para correr hacía mi gritando estúpidamente mi nombre. Lentamente regreso la mirada a la niña, y me atrevo a soltarla de un brazo para hacerle una señal a Jaken de que no se acerque, y se detiene en seco. Vuelvo a sujetar a Rin, quien está sonriendo como todo un demonio. De sus manos han desaparecido las garras, pero queda mi sangre en sus dedos, y veo cómo se lleva el índice a los labios, y con gesto cínico, lo lame.

-Mira lo que has hecho, Amo –señala con un movimiento de cabeza hacia Inuyasha y la sacerdotisa, pero no tengo que volver a ver para saber a lo que se refiere-. ¿Debería seguir llamándote así? ¿Amo? –inclina un poco la cabeza, curiosa. De nuevo alza una mano pero esta vez, en lugar de rasgarme, acaricia mi mejilla herida-. Tu silencio siempre me ha parecido encantador. Confiaba en ti, confiaba en que estaba segura contigo. Tú me hiciste creer que así era. Pero ya me dejaste morir una vez, y ahora esto. Mírame bien, no pierdas detalle.

-Suficiente, Rin –no quiero nada más que dejar de escuchar sus palabras hirientes y reales, todas son verdades, y no puedo negar nada.

-¿Te duele? –se burla. ¿Pero qué he hecho con ella? ¿Qué he hecho? –Imagina a mí, que por dentro estoy ardiendo. Por dentro estoy muriendo. Rin está muriendo.

-No.

Se ríe, y es como una especie de canto armónico.

-Que tajante, como siempre. Pero debo llevarle la contraria en esto, "Amo". Sí. Cada noche será peor. Cada noche querré matar, y en el día volverá la Rin que quieres, y no podrá soportar vivir con lo que ha hecho. ¿Tú podrás?

No. Esa es mi respuesta obvia que se puede ver en mis ojos que últimamente me traicionan, pero no muevo los labios, no muevo un solo músculo porque la pesadilla que viene no tiene precedentes y siento que cualquier cosa que haga a partir de este momento arruinará más las cosas.

-La noche apenas empieza, ¿qué hará para detenerme, Señor Sesshomaru? –aspira hondo como si un delicioso perfume viajara con el aire-. Hasta acá puedo oler a los aldeanos, todos listos para dormir. Indefensos. Así fue antes, en la aldea donde me atacaron. El demonio que me atacó ya había eliminado a todos ahí, y sólo había dolor en ese lugar. Lo sé, ahora sé muchas cosas, lo llevo en mi nueva sangre.

Nueva sangre… No.

-¡He dicho que ya basta! –reclamo molesto alzando un poco la voz y apretándola deliberadamente de los brazos. Pero ella sólo sonríe y después mira hacia Inuyasha que ya no llora a gritos, sino en silencio.

-Inuyasha –lo llama y su voz cantarina me hace querer doblarme de pena y arrancarme el corazón para ya no sentir nada-. Ya deja de sufrir tanto, me aburres. Te tengo una buena noticia, ¿quieres saberla? Kagome no morirá… -claro, ya me lo imaginaba-. Kagome se está transformando.

El llanto de Inuyasha se corta en seco al tiempo que yo siento un vuelco en el estómago. Lo escucho ponerse de pie lentamente, y también su rugido de pura rabia, pura ira, está a punto de convertirse y no tengo tiempo para eso.

-Te mataré –sisea amenazador, y el simple hecho de que se atreva a hablarle así a Rin, siendo como sea, me revienta en cada nervio. Escucho mi mandíbula crujir de la fuerza con la que la tenso, y aún en contra de lo que quiero en realidad, suelto a la niña para erguirme y enfrentar al imbécil de mi hermano. La dejo tras de mí para protegerla y ella ríe por lo bajo con vileza y una enferma diversión.

-Tendrás que matarme a mi primero, Inuyasha –le advierto. Sí, está tan furioso que el ambiente se carga con su coraje, sus hombros se sacuden, y sus manos truenan con cada movimiento que hace. A punto de perderse a sí mismo es un verdadero peligro para Rin, que no creo que esta vez quiera obedecerme y alejarse de la pelea, y tampoco se la puedo encargar a Jaken porque lo mataría.

Jaken. A él también lo ha dañado, pero no detecto ningún aroma como en la sacerdotisa, y nada ha cambiado. No puede transformar a otros demonios, y le encuentro toda la lógica.

-Puede matarme, ¿sabes? –me dice la pequeña muy calmada-. Soy débil, porque este cuerpo es débil. Puedo ser ágil y rápida, pero no me comparo con ustedes. Al final, Amo Sesshomaru, esa va a ser la única solución.

-Deja de decir estupideces, Rin.

Y por un momento, la niña se queda sin habla y sin sonrisa, y su rostro muestra confusión. Por un momento me ha reconocido, a detectado la orden y sabe en el fondo que debe hacer caso de ella porque sigue estando ahí. Porque me recuerda. Recuerda que me quiere, y que siempre ha hecho lo que le pido sin una queja.

No sabe qué hacer.

Siento a Inuyasha acercarse peligrosamente y cuando deslizo la mirada a él ya está casi por encima de nosotros. Tiene los ojos del color de la sangre, aunque la transformación no está del todo completa. No me cuesta nada interponerme entre él y la niña, tomarlo del cuello, y estrellarlo contra la tierra que se cuartea debido a la fuerza. Lo retengo ahí mientras se debate incansablemente por zafarse de mi agarre, rugiendo como una bestia hambrienta.

Con qué facilidad pasó de ser el hombre maduro ha esto. No lo odio, antes lo hacía, pero ya no, sin embargo, si le toca un solo cabello a Rin para dañarla…

-Inuyasha, basta ya.

Y mi voz parece atravesar las paredes confusas de su mente, pues inmediatamente se tranquiliza.

Ahora el problema se ha hecho más grande. Y todo es mi culpa.


	8. Chapter 8

7

-Jaken-

Rin es imparable ahora. Cuando vi que la sacerdotisa había sido gravemente herida por una niña que apenas rebaza mi altura por unos diez centímetros, lo supe con certeza. Me quedé aturdido y paralizado y entonces sus ojos de demonio me vieron y en un segundo sus garras descendían sobre mí. Logré alejarme a tiempo pero aún así me hirió, así que preferí fingir estar muerto. Aunque la verdad no creo haber engañado a nadie, ni siquiera a ella. Entonces comenzó a gritar de dolor y escuché con claridad cómo todos sus huesos quebraban sin hacerlo en realidad. Pero todo perdió completo sentido cuando Rin se atrevió a golpear al Amo Sesshomaru. ¡Un golpe que además lo hizo sangrar! ¡Esto no puede ser! Cualquiera por mucho menos ya estaría hecho trizas, pero ella está intacta y sonriente mientras mi Amo…

Mi Amo la mira como si fuera una especie de tesoro intocable, y hay tanta culpa en sus ojos de oro. Nunca había visto así al Señor Sesshomaru, el indestructible e inmortal, que ahora parece querer la derrota a manos de una niña ingrata. ¡Maldita sea Rin, debe haber una forma de que te controles! ¿Es que no ves lo que estás ocasionando?

Siempre supe que su compañía nos traería problemas, y sin duda lo hizo pues una vez que estuvo con nosotros todo siempre se trató de ella. "Llévatela de aquí" "Rescátala" "Protégela" "Déjala hacer lo que quiera." Hasta que se convirtió en algo así como una extensión del Amo, que ya libraba todas sus batallas con el único fin de cuidar de la niña. Y ahora… Ahora la muy tonta cayó en una trampa que nos sepultará a todos. ¡No, no quiero morir así! ¡No acepto ver al Señor Sesshumaru destruido!

Y ahora los hermanos pelean, claro que el idiota de Inuyasha está demasiado conmocionado para saber lo que hace, por todo eso de su sangre dividida y sus estupideces de humano… Ver a la sacerdotisa así lo ha trastornado, pero no es rival para mi amo, mucho menos cuando se le ocurre amenazar al nuevo demonio que tenemos por compañera.

Mientras el Señor Sesshomaru contiene a su hermano, por fin me permito ver con detalle a la pequeña. En este preciso momento está muy quieta viendo la escena que tiene ante ella, y parece confundida. Ah, su nuevo aroma, es atrayente y me nubla la mente, pero tantos años con un gran demonio me han hecho aprender una o dos cosas y no soy tan idiota para caer. Sin embargo, está confundida, parece no saber qué hacer, no recordar porqué está ahí presenciando la batalla inmediatamente ganada por el Amo. Pero yo sí sé lo que es.

La voz del Señor Sesshomaru. La calma inaudita que evidentemente no siente pero aparenta con absoluta facilidad, el tono que no admite debate, ni una negativa por respuesta. Es justamente eso, y la pequeña Rin no sabe qué hacer. ¿Obedecer o no? ¿Alejarse o no? Una parte de ella debe saber que no puede desobedecerlo, nunca debe defraudarlo, nunca debe ocasionarle más problemas de los que ya tiene.

Me llevo una mano a la herida en mi pecho, ya está sanando y supongo que yo no cambiaré, qué gran alivio. Es hora de que haga algo en lugar de quedarme de pie como un idiota. Comienzo a avanzar hacia ella, si me ve y me reconoce en este momento, tal vez exista alguna esperanza de dominar sus nuevas ansias de muerte y destrucción, ¡tal vez aprenda a no decir todo lo que ha herido tan profundamente al Amo! Lo sé porque lo siento, y porque sus palabras de fuego hasta a mí me han hecho daño.

Inuyasha pierde su transformación y termina agitado y respirando con fuerza por la boca mientras mi Amo lo mantiene en el suelo presionando una mano contra su pecho. Me detengo a observar pues el brillo en los ojos del hermano de mi Amo me llama la atención. Son lágrimas, pero esta vez no las suelta, en vez de eso aleja rabioso el brazo del Señor Sesshomaru y rueda sobre sí mismo una vez para acabar de rodillas y manos sobre la tierra, escondiendo el rostro entre la cascadas blanca de su cabello que le cae sobre los hombros.

-¿Qué has hecho, Sesshomaru? –pregunta entre dientes-. ¿Qué has hecho?

No tengo tiempo para esto, así que sigo mi cuidadoso camino hacia Rin. Pero no pasa ni un segundo cuando los helados ojos del Amo se posan sobre mí advirtiéndome con su total falta de tacto que no dé un paso más.

-Así es, Jaken –dice la pequeña jalando mi atención-. No te acerques a mí, podría hacerte daño –y sonríe. Un instante después se lanza hacia mí mostrando sus tremendas garras y una dentadura afilada y mortal.

Quedo paralizado, ¡es seguro que ahora si me mata! Creo que retrocedo, y como acto de supervivencia instintiva alzo mi báculo y no lo pienso antes de atacarla con un chorro de fuego. Pero lo que sucede es muy rápido, soy tan idiota que por un momento pensé que el Señor Sesshomaru me salvaría deteniendo a la niña, sin embargo, después de ver cómo ha permitido que lo lastime, no debí albergar ninguna esperanza. Primero se muere antes que tocarle un cabello para mal, y el que paga las consecuencias soy yo. El Amo está en un parpadeo a mi lado y me empuja. Podría pensar que me está alejando del camino de Rin, pero en realidad está evitando que mis llamas la toquen. Salgo disparado hacia la tierra fría y pierdo el báculo al caer pesadamente. Pero eso no importa.

-¡Amo bonito! –me escucho exclamar verdaderamente preocupado por él. La niña no frena su acercamiento y el Amo no mueve un músculo.

No sé en qué momento se puse de pie, pero Inuyasha está andando hacia su mujer inconsciente sin prestarle la más mínima atención al gigantesco problema por el que estamos pasando. ¡Es un idiota!

De pronto el Señor Sesshomaru detiene a Rin de las muñecas y la deja inmóvil al instante. La niña empieza a gritar y a removerse entre los brazos del Amo, intentando desesperadamente liberarse de su agarre indestructible. Esto es una verdadera pesadilla, el amo lidiando con algo así, poco más que el berrinche de una niña desquiciada.

Oh, yo quiero a Rin, de verdad que sí, he aprendido al tenerla a nuestro lado, pero _eso_ que está ahí ya no es ella, cada vez tiene menos de su esencia, ¿será verdad que la Rin que conocemos está muriendo? Veo al Señor Sesshomaru, y veo en sus ojos como las puertas a lo infinito y místico, que sólo hay dolor y pena disfrazados de indiferencia. A mí no me engaña, y creo que ya a nadie engaña.

Le habla a la niña, suavemente, casi con sutileza hasta dónde él puede hacer eso; le susurra al oído e intenta no apretar mucho su agarre para no lastimarla. Trata de tranquilizarla, pero es en vano. Ahora los aullidos de Rin vuelven a ser de puro dolor, y el Amo Sesshomaru cierra los ojos como si no pudiera soportarlo, como si a través de la piel de la niña, él pudiera sentir su sufrimiento y lo destroza.

Siento dos punzadas profundas de pura miseria en mi corazón, una es mía, y la otra, mucho más fuerte e inexplicable, es de él. La niña de pronto se deja caer de rodillas y el Amo hace lo mismo sin soltarla, la espalda de la pequeña está contra el pecho del gran demonio, y ahora sus brazos la rodean y ella tiembla como una hoja.

El Señor Sesshomaru tiene la mirada fija al frente, sin ver nada en realidad, escuchando, sin desearlo en absoluto, el llanto desgarrador de la pequeña, y un momento después el forcejeo comienza de nuevo. No pueden estar así toda la noche, no es sano para ninguno de los dos. ¡Ah, es una pena descubrir que mi Amo bonito y siempre poderoso, al fin ha descubierto lo que es el verdadero sufrimiento! ¡Justo lo que intentaba evitar dejándola en la aldea de humanos! Evitar su propio dolor, y ahora está ahí, ante mis ojos, sucumbiendo por el llanto de quien más ha querido en toda su vida. Una niñita, inocente, pura, que llenó de felicidad el corazón más impenetrable y frío de todos.

Escucho un tintineo metálico cerca de ahí, y busco con la mirada qué es. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Inuyasha ya ha metido a la choza a su mujer, tiene la ropa empapada por su sangre y en su gesto es visible que no soporta el olor. Entre sus manos lleva… ¿Qué son? ¿Grilletes? Se acerca con paso increíblemente decidido hacia su medio hermano.

Oh, no…

Se acuclilla delante de mi Amo y le enseña los grilletes. El Señor Sesshomaru lo mira como si tuviera el poder de hacerlo arder con la vileza de sus ojos.

-No –dice resuelto.

-Son de los exterminadores, Kohaku las dejó aquí la última vez. Para demonios como tú no tienen ningún efecto, pero para ella…

-No.

-Mírame bien, Sesshomaru –sus palabras salen llenas de rabia, llenas de dolor entre el fuerte apretar de su quijada-, ¿acaso algo en mí te hace pensar que te lo estoy preguntando?

-No vas a encadenarla como a un animal –y por un segundo estuve seguro que el Amo perdería el control de su voz y gritaría, pero se mantuvo gélido y perfectamente demandante.

-¡Tú la trajiste aquí y ahora has arruinado mi vida! ¡Voy a sufrir lo mismo que tú y ni siquiera ha sido mi culpa! ¿Quieres que vaya por toda la aldea transformando a quien se le cruce en el camino?

¡Maldito Inuyasha….qué razón tiene! Mi Amo lo mira furioso, la niña ahora llora con menos fuerzas, y no se retuerce sino que encuentra consuelo en el pecho de Señor Sesshomaru quien definitivamente no la suelta.

-Es una niña –suelta mi Amo y se escucha, a pesar de la neutralidad de su tono, como si la estuviera justificando.

-Es un demonio –le responde su hermano, y ante eso ya no hay nada más que decir.

Él lo sabe, yo también.

Inuyasha se pone de pie y se acerca al roble más cercano, pasa la cadena alrededor asegurándola al tronco, después regresa para ofrecerle una vez más los grilletes a su hermano.

Alejando la mirada de su evidente derrota ante lo obvio, el Señor Sesshomaru acerca las manos temblorosas de la niña hacia su hermano. Ella se resiste y comienza de nuevo a sollozar y gritar como una bestia rabiosa, intenta zafarse, pero no puede mover ni un milímetro las manos del Amo.

Entonces Inuyasha cierra los grilletes alrededor de las finas muñecas de Rin, y el _click_ que hacen parece quebrar al mismísimo cielo.


	9. Chapter 9

8

-Inuyasha-

En una cosa estoy completamente de acuerdo con Sesshomaru: esto ya no es soportable. La herida de Kagome se cerró por completo al amanecer, y justo cuando pensé que empezaría su transformación, me sorprendió la peor parte de todo esto.

Kagome no se puede transformar, porque su sangre constantemente está intentando purificar lo que sea que le transmitió Rin, y lo único que siente es una interminable agonía que no termina jamás. Ahora está dormida, por suerte. Después de escuchar su constante sufrimiento y casi volverme loco, la paz del medio día apenas logra reconfortarme. Tengo que salir de la choza, alejarme aunque sea un poco del aroma dulce que ahora corre por las venas de Kagome, constantemente mezclado con su sangre. Y afuera el escenario no es mejor.

Sesshomaru ordenó a su sirviente rana que trajera al animal ese que siempre viaja con ellos, Ah-Un, o como sea, y éste se ha recostado alrededor de Rin para cuidarla del frío y ofrecerle algo de calma. Mi hermano ha estado a su lado todo este tiempo, tan quieto como siempre, sólo el viento que agita sus cabellos y sus ropas presentan algún movimiento en él. Jaken se mantiene a su lado, siempre fiel y muy callado para ser como es. Sesshomaru no ha dormido ni un segundo desde que llegó aquí hace dos madrugadas. Es increíble el poco tiempo que ha pasado, siento que ya son semanas enteras, no quiero ni imaginar lo que sigue. En fin, a pesar de no haber dormido mi hermano sigue pareciendo el Príncipe de algún cuento de hadas, siempre en su absoluta perfección.

Por un segundo tengo el impulso de acercarme, pero ¿para qué? Odio a mi hermano más que nunca, más que antes y para siempre. Él ha traído esta desgracia, ha manchado mis tierras con sangre maldita y destruido lo único que realmente amo. ¡Maldito sea con su gesto impasible! Aunque ya no luce tan soberbio como antes, ni tan imposiblemente serio, sigue siendo el mismo hombre de hielo, ¡y lo odio! Si me acerco solo será para decirle cuánto deseo su muerte y su destrucción, porque ni siquiera podría hacer nada al respecto. Empezar una pelea con él, por más que cada vena de mi cuerpo me lo suplica, no me llevará a nada y a final de cuentas ¿qué pasaría entonces con Rin? Mil veces maldito sea mi hermano, que ahora no puedo guiarlo a la Muerte tranquilamente porque tengo alguien más en quien pensar. ¡La niña! ¡La causante de todo! Siento punzadas de odio y desprecio hacia ella también, pero sé que no es su culpa. No puedo ser tan absurdo aunque sea ese el camino más fácil. Rin necesita tanta ayuda como Kagome, y Sesshomaru tanta ayuda como yo. ¡Otra vez pensando en él sin coraje! Debo recordarme que lo odio, debo recordar…

-El día que murió la sacerdotisa que apestaba a cadáver –dijo de pronto mi hermano, como siempre jalando de inmediato mi atención.

-Kikyo… Deberías recordar su nombre, te salvó al menos una vez, y si no a ti, a la niña.

Sus ojos me observan un segundo antes de volverse a fijar en un punto lejano no sé dónde.

-Ella, murió al amanecer, ¿cierto?

-Antes.

-Y ese mismo día, Rin murió por segunda vez.

¡Vaya! Eso si que no lo sabía y me toma por sorpresa, por un segundo no atino a nada más que abrir la boca sin decir palabra. ¿Rin murió por segunda vez? Ahora entiendo porqué decidió alejarla de él un tiempo… Ahora entiendo tantas cosas.

-¿Cómo fue que…?

-Sus destinos, es como si estuvieran conectados. Rin es atacada, y al día siguiente…

-¡Mi mujer! –estallo volviendo a sentir las olas de rabia y no sé si me pueda controlar.

¡Lo que más me enoja es que a pesar de todo, de repetírmelo tantas veces, sé que me miento a mi mismo! ¡No puedo odiar al Gran Desgraciado Sesshomaru! ¡No puedo y eso me hierve la sangre!

Él sólo asiente con la cabeza. Imbécil. Me acerco un poco más hasta ver a la niña por encima del lomo del dragón de doble cabeza, e inmediatamente me detengo. Estúpidamente no quiero despertarla, como si lo que estuviera durmiendo fuera en realidad un angelito y no una bestia sedienta de sangre. ¡Nada puede bajarme el coraje y debo desquitarme! ¡Debo hacerlo o de verdad perderé la cordura!

-Explícame, Sesshomaru, ¿cómo fue que permitiste que muriera la niña por segunda ocasión?

Sus ojos vuelven a los míos y son como pozos de aguas quietas. Quietas y sumamente brillantes.

-¿De verdad? ¿Quieres entrar en ese tema? Porque yo no vi que fueras muy útil para la sacerdotisa muerta ni antes… Ni después.

Golpe bajo, siento como si me hubiera tomado un trago de agua helada.

-Y en tu caso, estúpido Hanyo –continúa sarcástico-, es peor, porque yo salvé a tu humana casi lo mismo que tú atacaste a la mía –su voz no subía de tono, y sin embargo su enojo parece brotar de su aura y recorrer el aire-. ¿Lo olvidaste?

-¡Tu casi matas…!

-¡Yo nunca fingí ser algo que no era! -¿acaso su voz se alzó a casi un trueno? Dentro de mi pecho algo pareció temblar terriblemente con la potencia de su tono. Me quedo de piedra y si no fuera porque porto el mismo orgullo en la sangre que él, me sentiría derrotado.

-Bien –murmuro e intento recuperar el tono de mi propia voz-, echarnos en cara nuestros actos del pasado no llevará a nada.

-¡Pero idiota, tu fuiste el que empezó todo! –exclama Jaken antes de ser silenciado por un golpe de su Amo.

La niña de pronto se remueve en su lugar y hace tintinear los grilletes, otra cosa que me hace sentir peor que escoria. Haberla encadenado fue más difícil de lo que pensé, es indudable que es perfectamente adorable y capaz de conquistar cualquier corazón. La expresión de mi hermano inmediatamente cambia a una más suave, casi preocupada, y su aura maligna desaparece en un parpadeo cuando se gira para mirarla. La pequeña ha despertado, y sus grandes ojos chocolate observan a su Amo llenos de pena y alguno que otro resto de dolor.

-Rin… -pronuncia, pero no dice más. El Gran Lord de las Tierras del Oeste no tiene palabras.

-Señor Sesshomaru –suelta en un lamento, y aunque sus ojos se humedecen aguanta el llanto-. Lo… Lo recuerdo todo –entonces se mira las manos que están limpias porque mi hermano limpió de ellas hasta el último rastro de sangre. Luego ve los grilletes y se le escapan un par de lágrimas-. ¿Soy peligrosa ahora?

-No –le asegura Sesshomaru.

-Si –contradigo inmediatamente y la furia regresa a mi hermano en un instante, volviendo a mirarme como si de verdad anhelara para mí la peor de todas las muertes. Jaken se encoge de miedo y tiembla.

-Piérdete –me ordena, y es una sola palabra que conlleva la más grande de todas las amenazas, pero entonces la niña vuelve a jalar toda su atención.

-Amo… He lastimado a la señorita Kagome… He lastimado a Jaken y… -más lágrimas, cada vez más gruesas-, ¡lo he lastimado a usted! –aunque mi hermano ya no muestra ni rastro de eso, ella bien dijo que lo recordaba todo. Oculta el rostro entre sus manitas y llora amargamente, Sesshomaru sólo la mira al borde de… ¿De qué? ¿Un colapso nervioso? ¿Un lamento?

-No fue tu culpa –susurra, pero ella sigue llorando y entonces él la toma de las manitas y suavemente las quita de su rostro-. Mírame –pero ella se niega y por un instante sé que mi hermano no tiene ni idea de qué hacer con su rechazo-. Mírame, Rin –lo obedece-. ¿Alguna vez he mentido?

-No, el Señor Sesshomaru es amable y honesto a donde sea que vaya.

-Entonces, si te digo que no fue tu culpa, ¿estoy mintiendo?

Ella duda un momento, pero finalmente niega con la cabeza.

-¡Pero lo he hecho! –suelta tan culpable y herida por sus propios actos que no puedo ver ninguna esperanza en ella ni en nada-. ¿Cómo pude alzar la mano contra usted? ¿Cómo lo he hecho sangrar? ¡No lo merezco Señor Sesshomaru! ¡Nunca debió volverme a la vida! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! –y el llanto se renueva con toda su fuerza.

¡Qué escena! Definitivamente hay una diferencia abismal entre ver llorar a una mujer y ver llorar a una niña, y si esa niña es la razón de vida de alguien más, en este caso el Rey de Hierro, es peor. No puedo ni imaginarme cómo se siente Sesshomaru, pero puedo verlo. Y cuando lo hago, todas mis defensas se quiebran y caen muertas a mis pies. Sus manos tiemblan cuando sueltan las de Rin, y contiene el aliento mirándola como si su cerebro no fuera capaz de procesar algo como eso. Algo más allá de la culpa, más allá de cualquier remordimiento. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacer cuando le dice semejante cosa? "_Nunca debió volverme a la vida_" esa es la base de todo. Esa es la única arma que en verdad puede dañar al Gran Señor de todo lo que pisa y toca.

Debo hacer algo. Simplemente no puedo verlo así, y estoy harto de sólo mirar. Siento en mi propia carne el dolor implícito y abrumador de mi hermano. ¡No puedo con esto! Me acerco a él, que está en algo poco mayor al shock, y tomándolo de un brazo lo levanto lentamente, después lo guió a unos diez o quince metros de distancia lejos de Rin, y me sigue porque apenas es consciente de sus actos, o eso me parece. Con él es mejor no suponer nada. Hay otro árbol y lo recargo en éste, como bien imaginé se deja deslizar hasta terminar sentado sobre la tierra, mudo e infinitamente herido de muerte por dentro. Me arrodillo ante él. ¡Gran imagen de hermandad la que presentamos! No me lo puedo creer, pero en realidad ¿qué más da ya?

-Sesshomaru –le hablo en un murmullo y entonces él me mira un instante y después alza una mano y se tapa los ojos con ella, recargando el codo en la rodilla flexionada.

Me irgo y entonces miro a Rin, quien no ha parado de llorar y ahora que hay Sol, es la misma niñita de siempre, y no sé si su sufrimiento es peor que cuando se transforma, sólo sé que de seguir así, mi hermano conocerá su destrucción y yo la mía.


	10. Chapter 10

9

-Sesshomaru-

Me siento, por primera vez, enfermo. Enfermo por dentro, como si un mal que no tiene nombre ni cura me comenzara a devorar, y no tengo ni fuerzas ni ganas para detenerlo. Cómo quisiera salir a buscar algo que me devuelva a mi Rin, alguna pócima, una planta, aunque sea un sacrificio. Pero es cierto que no hay nada en los libros, y yo, que he viajado por estas tierras tanto tiempo, jamás había escuchado ni visto algo como esto. No hay forma. Además no puedo dejarla un segundo sola, finalmente he comprendido que sea como sea, estos son los últimos momentos de la pequeña. ¡Dios! Pensarlo me hace sentir nauseas, y el dolor en el pecho ya es insufrible. Un minuto lejos de ella, y como bien dijo Inuyasha, viviré para siempre arrepentido. Podría mandar a buscar a Jaken algo, lo que sea que nos dé esperanzas, pero es igual de inútil que siquiera pensarlo. Y mi hermano está tan atado ahora a esta aldea como yo.

Sí, ahora comprendo. Pero me niego a aceptarlo.

El final no debe llegar hasta que yo disponga de él. ¿No es así? ¿No siempre ha sido así? Mi madre me lo advirtió a final de cuentas, no soy un Dios, no puedo pelear con la muerte ni repelerla de Rin más de una vez. No puedo hacer nada.

Impotente.

Inútil.

Débil.

Nada me ha vencido, ningún monstruo jamás ha logrado sobrevivir mucho tiempo después de haberme retado; a nada le temo, nada me engaña, nada me conmueve. Solo ella. Ella es mi perdición, como siempre supuse. Cuando la vi sonreírme por primera vez, algo muy en el fondo de mi ser se removió, y en ese instante, veloz, inentendible, me hice adicto a ella. Necesitaba tenerla cerca, necesitaba verla sonreír, verla correr, escucharla hablar y reír, todos los días. Fue, y es, mi debilidad, como muchos dijeron y pensaron, mi única debilidad. Y yo lo permití. Me supe indefenso ante ella, y lo permití.

¡Cuántas veces no pensé que estaba mal, que debía dejarla pronto con los de su especie! ¿Cuántas? ¿Cientos? ¿Miles? Incluso cuando la escuchaba cantar, pensaba "_Esto está mal, Sesshomaru, esta felicidad que sientes no es para ti y vas a acabar arrepintiéndote por el resto de tu vida_." Es una humana, intentaba convencerme día tras día, sólo una humana no puede ser tan importante. Pero cada vez que su vida corría peligro… ¿A cuántos no les di la espalda? ¿Cuántas peleas no dejé inconclusas? ¿A cuántos no dejé ir vivos?

Sí, es una humana, inocente, pura, risueña.

Y es _mí_ humana. Mía. Lo único que quiero proteger… Lo único que quiero. No puedo creer lo solo que estaba hasta que la conocí. Es como si todo el Universo hubiera conspirado para que la encontrara y me diera cuenta de la vacuidad de mi existencia. _Mira esto_, parecían decir las voces de mil espíritus del Cielo, _mira lo que te has estado perdiendo. ¿Ves lo vacío que estas? ¿Ves la belleza del mundo ahora?_

Y creo que parte de su absurda belleza radica en que siempre he sabido que la voy a perder. ¿Cuántos años puede durar? Y a pesar de que he sido cruel con muchos, he asesinado a más de los que alguna vez terminaría de contar, he recurrido constantemente a la venganza, se me ha concedido la gran gracia de ver pasar los años de Rin con lentitud. Para un demonio como yo el tiempo es muy relativo, pero con ella es distinto. Por primera vez vivo año por año, paso a paso, para disfrutar cada cosa, cada ínfimo detalle de mi radiante Sol Rin. Pero irse tan joven, no, eso no. Ni siquiera ha entrado a la adolescencia por completo.

Vaya, quién imaginaría que alguna vez me sentiría así o pensaría así.

Y a pesar de todo, no puedo sentirme arrepentido de haberle devuelto la vida. Aunque ella me lo recrimine ahora, no puedo. Soy egoísta por naturaleza, y lo hice basado en mi propia felicidad, no en la de la niña. Porque YO necesitaba. Yo necesito.

Inushaya se aleja de mí y agudizo el oído porque sé que se acerca a Rin, y me parece admirable, sí, lo acepto, que esté tan entero después de haber pasado toda la noche y la mañana escuchando a su mujer agonizar y nunca morir. Ya entiendo muchas cosas, padre, muchas cosas sobre él.

Escucho el césped susurrar cuando él se sienta frente a ella, y el llanto de la pequeña baja de tono e intensidad. Hay unos segundos de silencio, y creo que le está limpiando las lágrimas del rostro.

-Escucha bien, Rin –le dice al fin con la voz solemne y profunda-. Jamás vuelvas a decir que ha sido un error tenerte con vida. Jamás. Tu vida es un regalo. Te voy a contar una historia, pero debes dejar de llorar ya.

La niña se detiene inmediatamente, ¡Dios mío, no me la quites!

-Hace mucho tiempo –continua mi hermano-, Sesshomaru era un demonio cruel y despiadado que no conocía la piedad. Era ególatra, y se creía invencible.

-Eso no es posible –reclama evidentemente molesta y yo no puedo evitar sonreír por lo bajo.

-Lo es, y te puedo asegurar que nunca has visto peor crueldad que la que él esparcía por estas tierras. Ni siquiera la crueldad que tu odias tanto, la de los humanos. Él se convirtió en leyenda, pero una leyenda oscura que temer. Los niños pequeños eran atemorizados con ésta: "Si te portas mal, el Gran Señor del Oeste vendrá por ti." No había quien sobreviviera a su paso, fuera o no inocente. Y entonces…

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces llegaste tu, Rin.

Jaken comienza a llorar en silencio, el aroma de sus lágrimas me llega de inmediato, ¿quién iba a pensar que Inuyasha tuviera el poder de la palabra, aunque sólo sea muy de vez en cuando?

-¿Yo?

-Y el mundo del Señor de todas las Tierras del Oeste, el hombre que era incapaz de sentir algo por alguien, cambió para siempre. Le enseñaste la luz, Rin, lo sé, porque aunque no seamos muy unidos, siempre será mi hermano, y yo puedo sentir lo que él siente cuando estamos cerca. Verás, tu lo salvaste de sí mismo. Contigo a su lado, él comenzó a aprender lo que sea que debió aprender hace mucho. Tu le quitaste gran parte de su prepotencia…

-¿Qué es prepotencia? –pregunta inocente.

-Algo horrible –responde Inuyasha soltando una leve e instantánea risita-. Y lo mejor de todo, le enseñaste a sentir. Sin darte cuenta, le has salvado la vida a mucha gente inocente que se cruza en el camino de Sesshomaru, y a él le diste algo que cuidar y amar. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

-Si,

Claro que entiende, Rin es increíblemente inteligente. Me llena de orgullo.

-Dime la verdad, Rin, ¿tú crees que el devolverte a la vida fue entonces un error?

Pero la pequeña no contesta, en vez de eso escucho el tintineo horrible de las cadenas, y después el _click_ que conlleva el habérselas quitado. Pero sigo sin alejar la mano de mis ojos, porque cobardemente ya no quiero presenciar nada más de toda esta maldita pesadilla. Sin embargo, escucho sus pasitos acercándose a mí, y aunque el aroma de demonio está suave en su piel, en este momento predomina el de la niña que en realidad es. Se detiene frente a mí, y la escucho arrodillarse, luego siento su manita fría sobre la mía.

Internamente me sobresalto, mientras ella poco a poco la va removiendo de mi rostro, como yo hice hacía unos minutos con sus manos. Y cuando la miro tan pura y bella como en realidad es, algo dentro de mí empuja el nudo de acero de nuevo a mi garganta.

Entonces se inclina sin pensarlo más, y me rodea el cuello con sus bracitos, hundiendo la cara en el hueco entre mi hombro y mi cuello.

-Perdóneme, Amo Sesshomaru… He sido tonta e ingenua. Yo preferiría cualquier cosa antes que volverlo a lastimar así. Sepa que mis palabras no fueron ciertas, no tienen ningún efecto. Yo lo quiero.

Es imposible negarme, y a decir verdad, no quiero hacerlo, así que alzo un brazo y correspondo a su abrazo, acercándola más a mí, y escondiendo la mitad de mi rostro entre sus largos cabellos de ébano, que siempre huelen a frutas y flores. No tengo nada que perdonar, en vez de eso…

¿Ella podrá perdonarme a mí?

Me atrevo a girar un poco el rostro para buscar con la mirada a Inuyasha, quien nos observa con aire mucho más tranquilo, pero mil veces mas triste y devastador. No puedo creerlo, pero le debo las gracias. Lo que ha hecho me deja sin palabras y sin saber exactamente cómo sentirme con él.

De alguna forma debo ver cómo solucionar esto. Cómo devolverle la paz a él, a su mujer, y a Rin. Y si sólo la Muerte es la respuesta, entonces yo me iré con ella, y creo que Inuysaha hará lo mismo.

Hace dos noches que llegué no sólo condené el alma de Rin, sino la de tres personas más. Mi hermano, la sacerdotisa, y la mía… Soy el portador de la Muerte, y por primera vez, detesto serlo.


	11. Chapter 11

10

-Kagome-

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que entré en este infierno? Creo que una semana, y cada maldita noche mis gritos se unen con los de Rin, que ya son menos porque ella está cerca de culminar con la transformación. En cambio yo… Bueno, yo jamás me transformaré, y al parecer pasaré el resto de mi vida así, en medio de la agonía, hasta que el cansancio de soportar este dolor me mate. ¡Ah, cómo he soñado con la Muerte! La anhelo, la deseo tanto que apenas puedo creerlo. Tengo pensamientos suicidas, al menos eso creo que son. Pero ¿qué importancia tiene?

Que sienta cómo todos mis huesos se quiebran uno por uno, interminablemente. Que las venas me ardan como si tuviera fuego dentro, que la piel se me desgarre sin en realidad hacerlo. Que la cabeza me vaya a estallar como si un caballo estuviera golpeando con fuerza sobre ella. ¿Qué importancia tiene, si el que más sufre con todo esto es Inuyasha?

Verlo, ver su rostro deformado con la máscara de la preocupación, sus ojos que son dos maravillas doradas, hondos e inhumanamente místicos, estén siempre brillantes de dolor y pena, enmarcados por grandes ojeras que nunca le había visto. Cuando se inclina ante mí para rodearme con sus fuertes brazos, y me permite gritar cerca de su oído mientras él esconde el rostro perfecto entre mis cabellos, yo sé que llora, pero nunca me lo demuestra, esconde sus lágrimas demasiado rápido para que las vea. Pero lo sé, porque las siento resbalar por mis hombros, mezclándose con el sudor que me envuelve constantemente. Luego, cuando estoy a punto de caer rendida de cansancio y el dolor disminuye un poco, él pasa sus dedos por mis cabellos, y luego por mi rostro, mientras me mira directo a los ojos y yo me permito perderme en el sin fin de mundos maravillosos que esconde en los suyos. Y sueño. Sueño con él, con cuánto lo amo, con el pasado, y con la Muerte, mi único futuro. Rin. También pienso en ella casi todo el tiempo, la siento dentro de mí y me parece una crueldad infinita que una niña tan pequeña y adorable como ella tenga que pasar por semejante tortura.

¿Cómo estará Sesshomaru? ¿Devastado? ¡Eso habría que verlo! Ha de ser un acontecimiento insólito. Pero no me alegro, en lo absoluto, de su dolor. A veces lo culpo, pero no sirve de nada e Inuyasha ya tampoco lo hace, sólo lo mira como quien ve una escena muy triste, o el panorama de algo que antes era hermoso y ha sido destruido. ¡Qué trabajo le ha costado aceptar que lo quiere! Los dos, se quieren, de no ser así, ¿porqué su hermano recurrió a él? Solo a él. Ha de tener cientos de súbditos que lo pudieron recibir incluso mejor que en esta aldea, donde Rin podría estar en habitaciones rodeada de sedas y ricos perfumes, en vez de estar atada a un árbol, sucumbiendo en la intemperie porque Sesshomaru no quiere que entre a ninguna casa. Prefirió venir aquí, de todos los lugares posibles, aquí donde está su hermano. Ya lo había hecho antes, esta confianza, este mudo acuerdo de cariño, cuando decidió dejar a su tesoro Rin al cuidado, una vez más, de Inuyasha.

Y mi amado, cuando siente este desbordamiento de confianza, carga con un peso de toneladas sobre sus hombros porque no quiere defraudar a su hermano mayor. No lo dice, incluso es posible que ni siquiera lo piense, pero sé que lo siente en cada fibra de su ser.

Cuando está así de callado, mi Inuyasha, es tan fácil que adopte esa aura enigmática que posee Sesshomaru… Pensativo y hermoso. Perfectamente hermoso.

-Despertaste –me dice saliendo de su ensimismamiento para mirarme con infinito amor.

Por desgracia si, pienso, pero jamás lo diría. Las olas de dolor comienzan a reptar por mis piernas, pero ya aprendí a suprimirlo un poco. Como puedo asiento con la cabeza y le regalo una sonrisa que ha de ser un verdadero fracaso. Se acerca a mí y se sienta a mi lado, el calor de su cuerpo me reconforta, tengo frío todo el tiempo.

-Kagome –pasa sus manos por mis mejillas, luego por mi cabello-, no puedes dejarme. No puedes, ¿lo sabes?

-Si.

-Si te vas me iré contigo, ya lo decidí.

-No digas tonterías –le recrimino, odio saber que lo dice en serio, odio saber que estamos condenados. ¡Ni siquiera el peor de todos nuestros enemigos causó tanto daño!

-No son tonterías y lo sabes. ¿Qué haría si ya no estás? ¿Vagar por ahí? ¿Vivir? Eso no sería vida. La verdad es que comienzo a sentir que algo no está bien dentro de mi cabeza… Creo que hay muchas posibilidades de que me vuelva loco si te vas –su voz es tan seria y tan profunda, es todo un hombre.

-Ser valiente –susurro porque la voz comienza a fallarme un poco, el dolor va aumentando.

-Esto ya no es cosa de valentía. Me puedo enfrentar a todo menos a perderte. Una vez más…-calla un momento, sus ojos destellan como luces fugaces-, no pude proteger lo que amo.

Kikyo, no es difícil saberlo.

-Esto no… no es tu culpa, Inuyasha.

-¿Ah no? –su tono es sarcástico y sumamente desgarrador dentro de la calma con la que lo dice. Se irgue un poco y aleja la mirada de mí. No lo soporta. He de tener el peor aspecto.

El dolor por un momento me deja ciega y no puedo evitar removerme en mi lugar, apretar los dientes y soltar un grito ahogado, entonces siento de nuevo sus brazos alrededor, y la calidez de su pecho fuerte contra mi, luego su respiración agitada y asustada chocando contra mi piel.

Quiero que todo esto termine, que termine ya. ¡Ya! Afuera, Rin ya no hace ruido, está sumamente callada, ¿ya la habremos perdido por completo? El dolor cede un poco. Así es todo el tiempo, va y viene, aunque en una punzada está siempre presente. Respiro por la boca como si hubiera corrido una maratón y siento cada miembro de mi cuerpo demasiado débil. Lo único que me da fuerzas es la cercanía de quien más amo en el mundo. Y de pronto siento una inhumana necesidad de ir a ver a Rin, como si me llamara desde el interior, me suplica. Y debo ir, como sea debo ir, porque entre otras cosas, ya estoy harta de estar todo el día aquí metida, agonizando. Inuyasha nunca me lo permitirá entonces debo hacer que me deja sola aunque sea un momento.

-Kaede –susurro, luego me aclaro la garganta para recuperar mi voz.

-¿Qué dices?

-Kaede tiene un té de hierbas rojas que me gusta mucho. Quiero ese té. Dile… Dile que por favor me lo prepare, ¿si?

-Claro que sí –dice sorprendido de ver que por fin quiero algo después de días de apenas probar bocado, entonces me vuelve a tender con sumo cuidado-. No tardo.

Sale de la choza en un segundo, esta es mi oportunidad. Haciendo uso de una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, me pongo de pie, trastabillando y todo, pero al fin de pie. Siento que voy a desmayarme, así que me detengo un momento a respirar profundamente. Bien, es hora de salir de aquí. Arrastro los pies al principio y me apoyo de las paredes, pero me siento patética. Si estos son mis últimos momentos, mas me vale pasarlos con un poco de dignidad, cuando llego al marco de la puerta respiro hondo de nuevo, enderezo mi espalda y aunque me tiemblan las manos las alejo de cualquier cosa y las suelto a mis costados.

Firme y con la frente en alto salgo al valle, ignorando hasta donde es posible el dolor, andando como siempre lo he hecho, orgullosa, segura.

La noche es fresca y clara, siento que mi piel se eriza con la suavidad del viento, y todos los aromas del valle, de la aldea e incluso del bosque llegan hasta mí en un hermoso baile. Esto es parte de lo que me está pasando, supongo que aunque no me transforme nunca, hay algo que se me ha quedado. Puedo ver todo con suma calidad a pesar de la oscuridad, y allá, no muy lejos, está Rin encadenada, arrodillada y con la cabeza baja. Me acerco tranquilamente, sin abusar de mi buena suerte. Veo a Ah-Un a su lado, recostado pero despierto y las dos cabezas muy atentas, y luego a Jaken que descansa a un lado del árbol. No veo a Sesshomaru.

Soy tan sigilosa en mis pasos que Jaken no despierta y el dragón sólo me mira sin mucho interés. Me arrodillo frente a Rin, quien no mueve un músculo y escucho claramente cómo de su pecho surge un gruñido suave, como el ronroneo de un gato.

-Rin… -ella alza lentamente el rostro y veo la sonrisa endemoniada que posee ahora, y la belleza inhumana que la envuelve. Intenta mover los brazos forzando las cadenas, y noto cómo los grilletes le cortan la piel y la sangre mana como pequeños riachuelos sobre su pálida piel.

-Libérame.

-N-No puedo.

-Si puedes –su voz es como de cristal y me embriaga.

-No tengo la llave –apenas me doy cuenta de lo que digo, una parte de mi bastante grande quiere hacerle caso.

-Usa tus manos.

-No soy tan fuerte.

-Lo eres, sigue el dolor, hazlo, o voy a empezar a forzar los grilletes hasta cortarme las manos si es necesario.

Es como si mi cuerpo respondiera a un impulso que no es mío, y mis manos se aferran a las cadenas. ¿Cómo podría yo destruir algo así? ¡Es de exterminadores! Y sin embargo aquí estoy, intentándolo. Siguiendo el dolor, como ella dice. La escucho reírse por lo bajo, muy suave, muy bello, y de pronto la primer cadena quiebra entre mis manos.

Estoy anonadada y me quedo así, viendo el metal cuarteado sobre la tierra como si fuera algo de otro mundo.

-La otra –murmura.

Lo estamos haciendo en tanto silencio que me es difícil de creer. Jaken ronca con total descaro, sin darse cuenta de nada. Y ni rastro de su Amo. La segunda cadena cede también, y la niña queda libre. Lo que estoy haciendo no tiene justificación ni perdón alguno, he terminado de sentenciar a la aldea, pero extrañamente estoy demasiado envuelta en Rin como para sentirme mal por eso. Ella está sonriendo, y aunque es malvada, se ve muy linda bajo la luz pálida de las estrellas.

Entonces un rayo de dolor me recorre la espalda y yo me arqueo sin soltar grito, pues me tomó demasiado desprevenida y ha robado mi aliento, caigo de rodillas y manos, sudando frío. Siento su manita fría pasar por mi mejilla y luego recorre con un dedo mi quijada.

-Muy bien, lo has hecho muy bien, Kagome.

Y en un parpadeo ya no está. Ha brincado y desaparecido de mi vista, su aura adictiva desaparece dejándome sin palabras. Estoy comenzando a entender lo que acabo de hacer, poco a poco lo voy digiriendo, mi mente es un remolino de confusión pero la angustia la va disipando. Otro estallido de dolor y me voy de espaldas, pero antes de tocar la tierra veo una mancha blanca que sale detrás del árbol, y al siguiente instante Sesshomaru detiene mi caída con una mano alrededor de mi nuca.

Él estuvo ahí todo ese tiempo, lo comprendo de inmediato y mi corazón da un brinco de puro terror.

-¿P-Por qué? –logro preguntar cuando salgo del hipnótico poder de su mirada. De pronto me rodea con sus brazos y me carga en vilo como si yo no pesara más que el viento, y así me regresa a la choza.

Me recuesta de nuevo en mi futón y yo vuelvo a preguntarle por qué demonios me dejó liberar a la niña. Él mira hacia la ventana, hacia el cielo, y con la voz solemne que posee me responde:

-Porque necesitaba una razón para terminar con ella, y me la has dado.


	12. Chapter 12

11

-Inuyasha-

El caldero con el té cae pesadamente sobre el suelo de tierra y el líquido caliente es rápidamente absorbido. A mi alrededor la choza vuela en pedazos y las astillas de madera parecen flotar a mi lado. Una mancha roja, eso es todo lo que vi, más rápida de lo que puedo creer, y Rin ya está sobre la anciana Kaede, hiriéndola de muerte aunque sé que no es eso lo que le causará. De pronto creo que sería mejor si sólo los matara a todos.

El olor de la sangre me agobia, porque no es sólo en este momento, en esta casa, sino que la niña me mira sonriente y vuelve a desaparecer con inusual rapidez y la aldea entera se llena de gritos. Y todo se vuelve un río rojo, tan espantoso como en las guerras, como en las peores batallas. Los lamentos de la gente, _mi_ gente que se supone debía proteger, se alzan hasta lo más alto del cielo nocturno, ¿y qué puedo hacer? Sigo sentado entre los restos de la casa de la anciana, mirando como lo hace mi hermano todo el tiempo, hacia un punto distante, y pienso. Pienso que ya sabía que tarde o temprano las cadenas nos serían suficientes, y que esta desgracia iba a ocurrir sin que pudiera evitarlo, porque en el momento en que acepté que Sesshomaru se quedara, supe en el fondo de mi alma que había firmado la sentencia de muerte de todos. Un dolor agudo en la boca de mi estómago me habla del miedo que siento, y de la impotencia. Mi corazón lastima con cada latido, pero lo merezco, merezco eso y más. Las manos me tiemblan, en mi garganta está atrapado un grito desgarrador.

Su olor, ahí viene Sesshomaru rápidamente para ver la obra maestra de su adorada niña. No quiero hacerlo, pero me pongo de pie para afrontar los hechos. Mi vida se ha ido al Infierno, más vale terminarla bien. Al menos lo mejor que se pueda. Observo devastado a mi alrededor, los cuerpos, las manchas carmesí bajo la luna cruel y fría, los lamentos desgarradores. Y en medio de todo eso, Rin.

Rin con los brazos empapados de sangre hasta los dedos, el rostro hermoso y feliz, el cabello ondeando suavemente con el viento que apenas se atreve a pasar por ahí, y los piecitos descalzos llenos de tierra. Siento un frío que me cala hasta los huesos y sé que nada tiene que ver con el clima.

-Inuyahsa, ¿qué harás ahora? –me pregunta cantarina y contenta, como si a su alrededor el paisaje fuer verde y bello-. ¿Me matarás?

-No, Rin –la voz de mi hermano atraviesa las calles y a mí mismo, llegando en ese momento a mi lado con su presencia eternamente poderosa e inmortal-. Él no te matará, lo haré yo.

Siento un golpe duro en el pecho y lo miro sorprendido. ¿De verdad lo ha decidido ya? No, imposible. Puedo creerle todo menos eso, me pregunto si él también sabe que se está engañando a sí mismo.

-Señor Sesshomaru… Eso quiero verlo. Adelante, no me moveré de aquí, atáqueme. Quíteme la vida que me devolvió, a final de cuentas, siempre ha sido suya.

Como pensé, el Gran Señor de las Tierras del Oeste no mueve un músculo, permanece aquí, junto a mí, con el gesto impenetrable. Por un segundo creo ver que le tiemblan las manos, pero en seguida las cierra en puños. No lo va a hacer, es tan claro para mí que de pronto siento a mi hermano como un ser de cristal ante mis ojos, todo lo que siente y piensa, todo lo puedo ver.

La pequeña efectivamente no se mueve, y lo reta con su sonrisa risueña. Me ofrecería a hacerlo yo, pero sé que no me lo permitirá, y sé también que de nuevo la pelea se convertiría en un uno a uno entre nosotros, cuando esta vez no somos el enemigo.

Pero si no es él, ¿quién? Si no es este el final, ¿cuál?

-Sesshomaru… -no quiero empezar a decir lo que tengo que decir, no quiero formar parte de esto ni un minuto más, pero todas esas opciones desaparecieron de mi panorama desde hace mucho-. ¿La amas?

Me mira por el rabillo del ojo pero no responde.

-¿La amas? –insisto.

Devuelve la vista a ella, y por el oro de sus obres puedo ver la oscuridad del dolor carcomiéndolo por dentro.

-Si –responde al fin. Ya lo sabía claro, pero eso no evita que me sorprenda un poco. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Ni mil mujeres de sangre pura como él, habrían logrado lo que esa niña humana. Y sé también que es un amor de Amo a protegida, de padre a hija, y tal vez, en un futuro…-. ¿Y? –interrumpe mis cavilaciones.

-Rin ya casi no está ahí, ¿lo sabes? Incluso en las mañanas, cuando parece que sí, el aroma es demasiado fuerte. En las mañanas, parece sólo un recuerdo de lo que fue, y lo que queda de ella está sufriendo. Es consciente de esto, ¿verdad? –no responde, pero entrecierra los ojos y eso es suficiente para mí-. Si la amas, y lo sabes, tienes que hacer esto, Sesshomaru. Tienes que hacerlo tú, nadie más puede. Se lo debes por todo lo que ha traído a tu vida.

-Fue muy poco tiempo –susurra y me deja de piedra escucharlo tan abatido y aún manteniendo su postura elegante.

-Lo sé…

-No, no lo sabes. No me digas que lo sabes. Es diferente… Es insoportable.

-Es miedo –me vuelve a mirar como si acabara de notar que no soy un imbécil-. Cada día de tu vida desde que la conoces, caminas con miedo, ¿verdad? Un día más para ti, uno menos para ella.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué si ella es el Sol, y tu no te le comparas, por qué ella y no tu? ¿Cierto? –me desprendo de su mirada anonadada para mirar a la niña, que espera tranquilamente como si no nos escuchara-. Eso es, hermano, lo que las hace perfectas. El breve tiempo de sus vidas, por eso son únicas, indispensables.

-No lo acepto.

-Tienes que hacerlo, y tiene que ser ahora.

Suelta un bufido de indignidad.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, hibrido.

-Después de ella, yo soy el único que no te tiene miedo. ¿Quién más sino yo? O… -alzo una mano mostrándole el filo de mis garras, claramente no quiero hacer esto, ni siquiera orillarlo a algo que probablemente también acabe con su espíritu, incluso creo que yo tampoco podré reponerme cuando todo termine. Él se enfurece con la amenaza y golpea mi mano con el dorso de la suya, acercándose por fin a Rin.

Y lo veo alejarse de mí paso a paso, sintiendo cómo todo lo bueno que alguna vez tuvimos, se escapa en ese terrible vacío que va dejando tras de sí. A mí sólo me queda esperar.

Sesshomaru se arrodilla ante la niña, quien sigue sonriéndole sin pizca de miedo.

-¿Por qué no huyes, Rin? –le pregunta y ahora su tono es suave, y en el fondo me desgarra el corazón.

Pero la niña no contesta, en vez de eso amplía la sonrisa. Mi hermano alza una mano, y con los fríos dedos recorre las mejillas de la pequeña, luego su largo cabello de noche, hasta que las puntas resbalan entre su palma.

-Eres lo más hermoso que he tenido en mi vida, y siempre supe que sería por corto tiempo, siempre supe que eras mi castigo, porque desde un principio me quebraste –de pronto la toma de la nuca con algo de brusquedad, y la sonrisa de Rin declina un poco-. Me cambiaste, y estás a punto de volverlo a hacer. ¿Tu crees, Rin, que pueda seguir adelante después de esto?

-No me importa –responde al fin con total sequedad y cinismo.

Y por un minuto entero, ambos se quedan en total silencio, sosteniéndose las miradas.

-Mientes –asegura mi hermano y la sonrisa de la pequeña por fin desaparece del todo-. ¿Me crees estúpido? ¿Crees que no sé cuando habla el demonio en vez de ti? –se acerca a ella hasta que sus labios están sobre el oído de la niña, y aunque lo que le dice lo hace en un susurro muy bajo, no se me escapa ni una palabra-. Te juro que nunca dejaré de pensar en ti. Te amo, Rin.

Lo va a hacer, lo sé, lo siento. De pronto son mis manos las que tiemblan, y mis rodillas las que parecen querer fallar. Algo en mi pecho me ruega que lo detenga, con suma desesperación, pero en mi mente está claro el objetivo y no debo interferir. No después de que gracias a mi ayuda él está ahí, despidiéndose de su corazón y de su vida. ¡Despidiéndose de todo!

De pronto, mi hermano la suelta. ¿Irá a darle el golpe definitivo ya? ¿Por qué siento esta terrible presión en el pecho? Es un… Un presentimiento.

-Huye –le dice finalmente, y yo comprendo todo como si acabara de caerme junto con un balde de agua halda.

-¡Sesshomaru! –le grito furioso, pero no soy capaz de moverme.

-Vete, Rin. Haz lo que quieras. Vete ya.

Y se pone de pie, dejando a la niña, si es posible que aún lo sienta, sorprendida.

No va a matarla, ¡fui un idiota por si quiera haberlo considerado posible! ¡Maldita sea! Ahora se va a revelar contra todos, va a matar a quien sea que se interponga en el camino de Rin. ¡Pero qué idiota he sido!

_Señor Sesshomaru, por favor. ¡Por favor!_

¿Qué es eso? Por toda la aldea se escucha la voz de Rin, rodeándonos como un eco, y parece provenir de todos lados y de ninguno. Yo miro al cielo, porque si he de elegir un lugar del que crea que viene la voz, creo que ese es el más cercano. Pero, ¿por qué? Después busco respuestas en mi hermano, que también se ha quedado estático y mira a la pequeña delante de él. Pero ella no ha abierto la boca. De pronto toda la expresión de Rin ha desaparecido de su rostro, parece una muñeca de barro, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de sentir. Es como un recipiente vacío.

-¿Rin? –la voz de mi hermano, poderosa e imponente, parece a punto de romperse en mil pedazos.

¡_Señor Sesshomaru, se lo suplico_!

De nuevo la niña que tenemos en frente no ha movido los labios, y la voz nos envuelve.

-¿Qué está pasando? –me pregunto más a mí mismo, aunque en respuesta mi hermano niega lentamente con la cabeza.

Un momento, ¿dónde está la gente del pueblo que hace unos segundos agonizaba por todas partes? No hay nadie, solo la sangre, las calles llenas de escombros y casas despedazadas, pero no hay cuerpos.

Siento una punzada helada y terrible en el corazón cuando una sola pregunta más llega a mi mente como un fuerte destello, y con ella está la respuesta a todo. A todo.

Si estamos en mi aldea, ¿dónde están Miroku, Sango y Shippo?

¿Dónde? ¿Por qué ni siquiera he pensado en ellos? Su absoluta desaparición ha sido, todo esto tiempo, lo más natural para mí.

El shock me cierra la garganta y me es difícil encontrar las palabras, estoy boquiabierto y demasiado pasmado. Pero debo intentar decirlo, debo decirlo para que todo esto acabe.

-Sesshomaru… -pero antes de que pueda terminar, o siquiera empezar a decirlo, esa voz de Rin que proviene de un lugar muy lejano lo hace por mi.

¡_Amo Sesshomaru, por favor, despierte ya_!


	13. Chapter 13

12

-Sesshomaru-

¡_Despierte ya_!

A mis espaldas Inuyasha dice mi nombre conteniendo el aliento, y se calla abruptamente. Siento mi corazón detenerse por una milésima de segundo, me duele el pecho, y después comienza una carrera desenfrenada que rebota como un tambor en mis oídos.

No puede ser. Miro a Rin delante de mí y no se mueve, no tiene vida en los ojos, ya no sonríe ni habla. Es una sombra, ella no es Rin…

Nunca lo fue.

Retrocedo un paso, dos, y me detengo. Miro sobre mi hombro y los ojos desorbitados de mi hermano me devuelven la mirada, los dos hemos de tener la misma expresión confundida y aturdida. Despertar…Despertar.

¡_Amo Sesshomaru_!

Miro hacia arriba, hacia el cielo oscuro, y la Luna me devuelve la mirada con su frialdad infinita, ni una sola nube se interpone en su camino, el cielo es de terciopelo, como la voz de la niña. Por un segundo siento miedo, un miedo imposible que me ofende, pues yo no siento eso, al menos eso se suponía, pero ahora… Ahora es porque temo que esto no sea verdad, esa esperanza vaga pero sumamente brillante y cálida. Si es un engaño, yo, el Gran Sesshomaru, no podré soportarlo. Escucho el llanto de la pequeña, y sin embargo no viene de la que tengo en frente, que ya ni siquiera merece que la observe una vez más. Se acabó. He soportado demasiado, aunque nunca albergué la más remota posibilidad de hacerle daño a quien más amo, haberla visto cambiar y asesinar me ha marcado de formas inexplicables.

Por eso, ya no más.

Escucho que Inuyasha se acerca a mí, y sus pasos son tan inseguros como mi mente y corazón, y entonces…

Una gota de lluvia, una única gota cae sobre una de mis mejillas, y huele a mar. En un segundo estoy viendo el cielo infinito, y al siguiente momento… Abro los ojos, y lo que veo son las puertas a toda la belleza del mundo, a la entrada a la felicidad… Los ojos de Rin.

De mí verdadera Rin.

Siento que no respiro, el aire no entra a mis pulmones y aun así soy incapaz de moverme. El corazón me late con tanta fuerza que me duele, y cada miembro de mi cuerpo está adormilado y torpe. Pero no me importa, porque ante mí el mundo de pesadilla se ha acabado. Es su presencia, es su calor, y necesito aspirar su olor. Entonces me obligo a respirar y suelto una bocanada de aire, estoy recostado pero me irgo sobre mis codos abatido. Rin se aleja de mi llevándose las manos al rostro, como si no soportara verme, y entonces se suelta en un llanto inusual que nunca le había oído. Es un llanto de alivio.

Respiro, una y otra vez, hasta hacerlo tranquilo y profundo como debe ser. Como soy yo. Y poco a poco las cosas comienzan a tener sentido. Estoy sobre la nieve, a la intemperie, y la misma luna que había visto hace un momento me sigue observando, pero ya no con crueldad, sino con toda su magnificencia. Hay alguien además de nosotros dos. A mi lado Inuyasha abre los ojos, y luego la sacerdotisa que además suelta un gemido que pronto se convierte en un mar de lágrimas como el de la niña. Debe estar más que aliviada, agradecida de que todo esto terminó, y el dolor para ella se ha ido. Ahora estamos aquí, en la realidad. Más allá, Jaken se levanta de un brinco y comienza a hiperventilar.

Nos rodea la anciana con la que vivió Rin por un tiempo, el niño zorro, el monje y su mujer la exterminadora, y todos sonríen como si estuvieran viendo en nosotros un verdadero milagro. Están felices y suspiran, se abrazan. Ah-Un ronronea a mis espaldas y siento una de sus cabezas dándome un ligero empujón de alegría en un brazo.

De pronto Rin se vuelve a acercar a mí corriendo, se arrodilla y me rodea el cuello con los bracitos, llorando sin penas o restricciones sobre mi hombro.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Señor Sesshomaru. Rin ha sido una tonta, Rin no merece su perdón, pero por favor… Por favor perdóneme.

Yo apenas puedo comprender.

Inuyasha se levanta y corre a lado de su mujer quien no sale del impacto y sus lágrimas se mezclan en el aire frío con las de Rin. El niño zorro corre a sus piernas consternado, y mi hermano la abraza y la mece hacia delante y hacia atrás, muy lento, diciéndole que todo ha pasado.

Todo ha pasado ya.

Pero, ¿qué ha sido?

Las imágenes me dejan asolado por un instante. Rin estaba de visita en la aldea de Inuyasha, y nosotros fuimos por ella, me encontré a mi hermano a las afueras, con su mujer, discutimos y luego empezó a nevar sobre los ya montes de nieve, y el paso para ellas se hizo imposible. "_Humanos_" recuerdo que pensé, fastidiado. Como Rin empezó a temblar la mujer de mi hermano sugirió que preparáramos una fogata, y sin más ni más tuve que aceptar. Pude haber tomado a Rin he irme, pero ella parecía feliz con la absurda idea de estar todos juntos. Cuando todo estuvo listo, la niña recogió cerca de ahí unas flores y hierbas, y prepararon té. Claro que yo me alejé de ellos al resguardo de la sombra de un roble, dejándolos con sus estupideces humanas, pero Rin me llevó una cuenca con el líquido, ¿y cuándo he sido capaz de negarle algo?

Después… comenzó la pesadilla. Por supuesto que nunca me pregunté cómo demonios habíamos llegado a esa aldea, y por eso no podía dar crédito a que un demonio inferior hiriera a la niña. No me lo pregunté, porque todo fue una ilusión efecto de esas hierbas.

Un droga.

-Llevan sólo un par de años apareciendo esas flores por los alrededores de la aldea –dice la anciana al notar la interrogante en nuestros rostros-. Aun no tienen nombre y no sabemos qué tan mortíferas puedan llegar a ser.

-Pero, ¿qué sucedió anciana Kaede? –pregunta mi hermano sin soltar a la sacerdotisa que esconde el rostro entre su pecho.

-La planta no conoce de razas o poder, al contacto más ínfimo con la lengua se dispersa en todas las células del cuerpo hasta llegar al cerebro –explica-. Es imparable, pues corre con la sangre. Cuando llega a la cabeza sume a la persona en un sueño tan profundo que creo podría llegar a ser mortal en grandes cantidades, y lo lleva a vivir en carne propia una pesadilla que podría dañar su salud emocional y mental de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte.

¿Fui lo suficientemente fuete? Ahora solo recuerdo que casi quise morir. Siento un temblor en las manos y hundo los dedos en la nieve para que nadie lo note.

-Pero todos tuvimos la misma pesadilla, ¿o no, Amo bonito? ¿No fue lo mismo para todos? –Jaken se acerca, y yo sigo sin ponerme de pie, permanezco sentado, con Rin abrazada a mí.

Sí, por las expresiones de todos, Inuyasha envolviendo en sus brazos a su mujer y mirando a Rin como si no pudiera creer que sea ella, Jaken lanzándole miradas algo desconfiadas también a la niña, y yo sin poder creer que es su aroma pleno y hermoso el que me envuelve sin ninguna variación, he de suponer que todos pasamos exactamente por lo mismo. Así que miro a la anciana esperando la respuesta.

-Es una conexión, efectivamente. Cuando llega al cerebro y sume en el sueño a su víctima, de haber más inmediatamente los conecta. Se van a lo que podría ser el infierno de uno de ellos, o a veces hasta de dos de ellos, y lo viven sin esperanza alguna.

-¿Cómo sabe esto? –la cuestiono.

-Porque lo he probado, igual que ustedes, por accidente junto con otros aldeanos. Fue…-hace un gesto grave que profundiza todas sus arrugas-, terrible. Creí que había extirpado todas las plantas.

Rin suspira sin dejar de llorar y por fin me suelta, pero no se aleja, queda arrodillada a lado de mí dejando que las gruesas lágrimas que derraman sus grandes ojos se deslicen por sus enrojecidas mejillas.

-Rin no se dio cuenta de la planta que agarró. Por tonta y descuidada.

-¡Exactamente, niña boba! ¡Te lo he dicho un millar de veces, eres tonta, tonta, tonta! ¡No sabes por lo que nos has hecho pasar al Amo Sesshomaru y a mí! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho…?

Jaken se exaspera cada vez más alzando la voz hasta tonos insoportables, brincando y sacudiendo el báculo de un lado al otro. Y la pequeña llora con más fuerza, profundamente afectada por todas las estupideces que la rana está diciendo. ¡No más!

-¡Jaken! –se queda mudo al instante, y con los ojos demasiado abiertos… He gritado yo también. Todos me miran con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo. Tanto tiempo atravesando por un mar de pesadillas, y al fin mi voz me ha terminado de traicionar. Siento que el corazón va a salir de mi pecho en cualquier momento. Alzo un puño y lo golpeo en la cabeza, dejándole un chichón que crece rápidamente.

Pero es que ya no soporto que llore más, ya no puedo con sus lágrimas que me destrozan, ni con su carita de ángel tan llena de angustia. No voy a permitir que nadie la haga sentir peor de lo que ya se siente.

-Continúa Rin –le digo volviendo a mi tono normal.

Ella asiente limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de las manitas.

-Cuando todos cayeron… No, cuando vi que hasta usted, Amo Sesshomaru, caía, ¡me asusté mucho! Pensé que lo había perdido, Rin tuvo más miedo que nunca en su vida. Más miedo que cuando atacaron a mi familia; entonces fui corriendo a la aldea por la anciana Kaede y el monje Miroku. Y cuando los vieron la anciana dijo que no podíamos moverlos mucho, porque eso afectaría todavía más. Me dijeron que estaban en un muy mal sueño, y yo los vi… los vi… -el llanto comienza de nuevo-. Se quejaban, y la señorita Kagome lloraba como si algo le estuviera doliendo mucho. Todos sufrían. Usted, Amo, sufría. ¡Todo por culpa de Rin!

Vuelve a ocultar el rostro entre las manos y de nuevo el aroma de mar entra a mis pulmones en fuertes oleadas. Miro sobre el hombro de la pequeña e Inuyasha me observa con tal serenidad que lo desconozco. Es verdad que dentro de todo lo que pasamos, hemos tenido… No puedo creer que si quería lo considere pero, ¿fue una unión? ¿Fuimos realmente hermanos? Hasta siento simpatía por él ahora. Increíble.

El monje llama su atención, y la exterminadora cuidadosamente le quita a su mujer de los brazos para limpiarle las lágrimas y consolarla con palabras que no me interesan. Finalmente me pongo de pie, Jaken aún se frota la cabeza indignado y Rin me mira entre los dedos.

No puedo describir el alivio que siento, ni la felicidad absurda que me llena el pecho al saber que todo ha terminado. Rin está bien, es ella, como debe ser, está a mi lado y está sana y salva. Y la amo, es mi luz resplandeciente, mi más grande capricho y tesoro, y estoy decidido a cuidarla con mi vida hasta que la suya se extinga. Y quién sabe, hay tantos secretos en este mundo, que tal vez encuentre una manera de hacer que se quede conmigo para siempre sin cambiar su esencia. Como sea he aprendido que el terror que me infunda pensar en su muerte, no es más fuerte que la necesidad que tengo de quererla a mi lado, con todas sus risas y juegos, sus cantos y preguntas. Su inmaculada inocencia.

-Rin –deja de llorar de golpe y se pone de pie de un brinco-. Nos vamos.


	14. Chapter 14

13

-Jaken-

Al final, todo ha sido un sueño producto de una planta maldita, que no reconoció ni siquiera la majestuosidad de mi Amo. Bien lo dijo la anciana. ¡Y qué pesadilla! Nos trastornó a todos, lo trastornó a él. Ahora lo veo y está como siempre, el líder que guía nuestro camino, al frente como siempre impasible, con esos ojos dorados, mortales, sumamente quietos y tranquilos. Pero en ellos ya he visto más sentimientos de los que creí conocer. No soy nadie para cuestionarlo, aunque lo he hecho interminables veces y salido golpeado la mayoría, pero ahora ya no me queda duda que la niña es lo que más quiere y lo que más le duele, y sé que tiene miedo todo el tiempo. Cuando se sienta callado a observarnos corretear y jugar, cuando finge no vernos y ver el cielo pero escucha cada palabra que sale de su boca, cuando camina como si no la escuchara cantar y en realidad su corazón late con más fuerza, porque puedo oírlo.

Si, tiene miedo.

Haberse enfrentado a semejante situación, haberla considerado real, y estar a punto de volverse loco de pena y angustia, han puesto un nuevo brillo en sus ojos de oro: la determinación.

El Amo Sesshomaru no va a dejar morir a Rin… Nunca.

-Jaken –dice de pronto sacándome de mis pensamientos y, por supuesto, dándome un susto.

-¿Si Amo bonito? -¿puede escuchar lo que pienso? No es la primera vez que parece que sí.

-Ya cállate –bien, si que puede.

Retrocedo un poco con la cabeza baja en reverencia, lo que menos quiero es otro golpe por mi insolencia. De pronto se detiene y todos hacemos lo mismo tras él. Ah-Un suelta un leve ronroneo, Rin va sobre éste, como es su costumbre, y aunque ya no llora tiene el aspecto de quien carga con una gran tristeza. ¡Pero qué susto nos ha dado! ¡Me parece impresionante que el Amo no la reprenda por su error que casi nos cuesta la estabilidad emocional, y a él la vida!

Da media vuelta y se acerca a la niña, con paso decidido pero siempre elegante y tranquilo, ¡muy bien! Creo que por fin la regañará como se debe, al menos debería dedicarle una de esas miradas asesinas que tan bien sabe manejar.

-Rin.

-¿Si?

La mira, pero no hay nada en sus ojos que indique que está molesto, al contrario. Aunque la mira impenetrable, ¡yo puedo ver que la está adorando! Si, piensa: "¡Está viva, está bien!" Lo sé. Y la observa como para creerlo. Alza una mano y la pasa suavemente por las mejillas de la pequeña. ¡Siento que me voy a ir de espaldas! Ella no se sorprende, es como si las radicales muestras de cariño del Amo hacia ella ya las supiera. Nunca parecen siquiera causarle algo de confusión. Es como si Rin supiera algo del Amo Sesshomaru que nadie más sabe, algo mudo y secreto. Algo perfecto que los conecta.

-Camina a mi lado.

Yo definitivamente me voy de espaldas, pero la niña entonces sonríe tan hermosamente que hasta a mí me hace sentir un amor devoto por ella, y me contagia inmediatamente. Y así, con esa facilidad, ha dejado atrás su pena. El Amo Sesshomaru la conoce perfectamente, sabe qué la hace feliz y qué no, que la asusta y qué no. Es el conocimiento que sólo da el amor. La ayuda a bajar ofreciéndole las manos para que se apoye y ella da un brinco lleno de vida, volviendo a ser quien era antes, la niña hiperactiva, hermosa, que no deja de sonreír.

Se van al frente de la fila y reanudan la marcha, Rin andando con pasitos rápidos para igualar los del Amo.

-Amo Sesshomaru, ¿puedo cantar la canción donde Jaken debe hacer el coro?

Apenas estoy tomando las riendas de Ah-Un y su petición me sorprende, claro que aunque no me molesta, finjo que sí para no dejar aquella rutina que tan bien nos cae a todos.

-¡Yo no canto, niña tonta! ¡Ni soy tu compañero de juegos, así que no pidas insolencias!

-Jaken –la voz de hielo de nuevo perforando el ambiente, de nuevo fuerte, de nuevo la voz de un dios-. Hazlo.

Y por dentro sonrió, porque las cosas han vuelto a ser como antes. Yo también me siento aliviado.

Yo también estoy feliz.

Rin comienza a cantar.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leerme a pesar de lo oscuro y angustiante que fue.<p>

Muchos besos.

Ciao!


End file.
